


K Project: Beach and Romance Time

by Misaki983



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, HOMRA | Red Clan (K), M/M, Romance, Scepter 4 | Blue Clan (K)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki983/pseuds/Misaki983
Summary: It was a hot and summer days in Japan and HOMRA and Scepter 4 decided to go to the beach to have a nice vacation. Well, almost a nice vacation when fourteen random handsome guys have their eyes on a special someone "Misaki Yata". They all found him very pretty cute and beautiful and they are doing everything to flirt with him and impressed him so he could pick one of them to be his boyfriend. However, their plan would be somewhat ruined if a jealous Saruhiko Fushimi and Mikoto Suoh, the owner of the local bar, Izumo Kusanagi, and good friend Rikio Kamamoto would do anything to protect and keep Misaki safe from fourteen random handsome guys even if it means they will have to use their powers on vacation.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Suoh Mikoto/Yata Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One: Vacation

It's was a hot summer day in Tokyo as many people are at the pool, swimming in the cold water and some of them are at their home or apartment with the air conditioner on or covering half of their body with an ice pack so they would cool down and none of them felt like moving since the sun is way too hot. 

So hot that Scepter 4 and HOMRA agreed to have a relaxing and nice vacation by going to the beach and staying at the hotel for two days which means they would have to bring their bags and suitcases from their apartment and they are leaving for the beach today. 

At the bar/ Scepter 4 headquarters, HOMRA's clansmen and Scepter 4's clansmen have already packed everything for vacation, Yo Chitose is getting ready to flirt with cutes and sexy girls at the beach and Anna is excited to find some seashells at the beach so she would bring it at HOMRA bar. 

And Yata is getting teased by some of his clan's mate that he is going to blush and stutter at the same time when he sees girls in their swimsuits which made Yata shouts at them and almost hit them with his skateboard. 

Yata is happy that they are going to the beach for vacation and staying at the hotel for two days, but he is not happy that he is going to meet that 'damn monkey' and know that Saru won't stop following him and would teasing at him every time and call his first name too. But Yata can't wait to have some fun time with their Red King Mikoto Suoh. 

They haven't been at the beach for a while since one of their clansmen Tatara Totsuka was killed and dead and the beach was the last memory of the fun time with him before he died. But for some reason, they decided to go to the beach for vacation and they are very excited. 

Scepter 4's clans are happy that they are going on vacation too, even though HOMRA is going to be there and HOMRA and Scepter 4 are enemies since they're always fighting each time they meet. 

Saruhiko is happy that he is going to see his Misaki at the beach and can't wait to see him shirtless, showing off his small chest along with his small nipples when he goes swimming or surfing in the water. Saruhiko could felt his nose bleeding as he pictures Misaki at the beach and shirtless. 

But since he found out that Scepter 4 and HOMRA are staying at the hotel for two days, he is going to works out the courage to confess his feelings for Misaki, and hopefully, Misaki feel the same way, and he hopes that no guys or girls would take him away from him. 

What could go wrong at the beach?


	2. Chapter Two: Handsome random guys

At the beach~ 

The beach is crowded with lots of people, some of them are in the water, the children are making sandcastles while some of them are collecting seashells and some of the people are taking a nap with the umbrella. Or sunbathing under the sun to get a tan and hopefully, not to get a sunburn. 

HOMRA and Scepter 4 have arrived at the beach and some of them start unpacking their stuff from the van while some of them went to the water to swim or surfing and hope to meet a cute girl.

Mikoto Suoh and Reisi Munakata agreed to stay at the hotel for two nights since they are on vacation and they deserved a break from the city. Which made their clansmen very happy that they can't wait for room service. 

Now they are at the beach and having a good time. Anna is making a sandcastle with Mikoto and Izumo beside her and watching her, though Mikoto is taking a nap. Chitose is flirting with some girls and some of the HOMRA's members and Scepter 4's members are playing volleyball. 

And Misaki is walking and talking with Kamamoto who has lost weight during the summertime much to his annoyance of his clansmen and Yata since he attracts girls in the HOMRA bar. 

Yata is wearing red swim shorts and is shirtless which Saruhiko noticed and started to have a nose bleed. "Mi~Sa~Ki~!!!" Which some of the people noticed and starts to question why a creepy handsome guy with glasses is staring at the young man with the red swim shorts. 

Fushimi went to his backpack and got his camera so he could take pictures of Misaki so that he will have memories of his Misaki at the beach. As he was quietly stalking Misaki, who is busy talking with his friend Kamamoto to notice that a creepy monkey guy is stalking him and somewhat taking pictures of him. 

Somewhere at the other side of the beach not too far where HOMRA and Scepter 4 are at, there are fourteen random, but handsome guys are staring at something or rather...someone. 

They're all staring at the chestnut guy who is talking with his friend who has long yellow hair and all of them seem to be smiling at him, in their version. The chestnut guy looked like an adorable angel boy. 

"That guy with the chestnut hair. He is pretty cute." One guy with light blue hair and sapphire eyes said, smiling with his cheeks light pink. 

"Yeah, he's more than cute. He's beautiful." Said another guy with dark golden mohawk hair and black eyes, with a small smile. And all fourteen handsome guys nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I bet that he will fall for one of us and asks one of us to be his boyfriend if we flirt or impressed him." Said a guy with long pink hair and grey eyes, who is standing under a tree. 

"You're right, Sakuya." Said a guy with short brown hair and teal eyes.

"Ok, everybody. We must have this cute guy. We must give everything we got to flirt or impressed that cutie guy so he could fall for us. Everybody agreed?" Said the same guy with dark golden mohawk hair and black eyes. 

"Agreed!!!!!" They all said, with excitement in their voices and together they went their separate way. 

And so it's begun, fourteen random handsome guys are going to win Misaki Yata's hearts, but unknown to them, their plans would be failed by someone that Misaki Yata knew and they better watch their back before it's going to get ugly at the beach. 


	3. Chapter Three: Stop the plan.

The sun is shining very brightly and hot at the same time which many people open their umbrella for shade and to protect them from the sun and also getting sunburn. Some of them start putting sunscreen on. 

Mikoto is sitting on a beach chair with his arms behind his head and with a bright red umbrella. He watches Anna putting sand in her red bucket with Izumo beside her and somewhat helping her. 

He smiled slightly as he watches Anna is having fun at the beach, he took noticed all of his clansmen are having fun. As he is watching them, he noticed from the corner of his left eye that there are fourteen handsome guys at the beach and they are staring at something. 

Confused, he follows their gazes and saw that they are all staring at Misaki who is walking and talking with Rikio and they're all smiling at him for some reason which somewhat made Mikoto not happy. 

Suspicions and somewhat confused, he felt something is going on with them as one of them is talking. He looked around to see his clansmen and Anna are busy so he got off his chair and quietly walk over to them. and he hides behind a tree, and listen to their conversations. 

"I bet that he will fall for one of us and ask one of us to be his boyfriend if we flirt or impressed him." Said a guy with long pink hair and grey eyes, who is standing under the tree. Which shocked Mikoto. 'What? Are they talking about Yata?' He thought angrily as he grips the palm tree. 

He couldn't believe that those guys are talking about Yata. He could feel something rumbling inside of him and right now, the tree has smoke coming out which he didn't notice it and he continues listening to the guy's conversations. 

"You're right Sakuya." Said a guy with short brown hair and teal eyes.

"Ok, everybody. We must have this cute guy. We must give everything we got to flirt or impressed that cutie so he could fall for us. Everybody agreed?" Said a guy with dark golden mohawk hair and black eyes. 

"Agreed!!!!" Said all the fourteens guys with excitement in their voices and together they went their separate way, leaving a red-haired guy speechless and shocked but somewhat angry. 

Mikoto couldn't believe what he has heard!!!!! Fourteen handsome guys have taken an interest in his vanguard, and they are willing to flirt or impressed him so he could choose one of them to be his boyfriend and couldn't believe that all of them call him 'cute'. 

He must do something to prevent Yata to fall in love with them. He starts to growl and end up burning the tree down with his Aura. He has to admit that Yata is a cute guy but never thought that other guys would fall for him.

He got to do something to keep Yata away from those guys or it's going to be too late!!! He left the scene and walks back to where Izumo and Anna are. Anna has gone to the water to fetch some seashells, while Izumo is watching her. 

As he watching her, he noticed that Mikoto is walking towards him, and noticed that Mikoto looks very mad. He wonders what made the King so mad. He has never seen him this mad since Tatara died. 

Mikoto has stop walking, looking at Izumo with a mad expression, and start talking to him, "See those guys?" Izumo noticed that Mikoto is pointing at the fourteen handsome guys walking in different directions. He nodded his head in confusion. 

"They took an interest in Yata and they are willing to flirt or impression him so he could fall one of them and asks one of them to be his boyfriend." His voice is deep with some threat in it. Izumo looked at him with wide eyes, he couldn't believe that some stranger but handsome guys would take an interest in Yata.

"So I'm guessing that you wanted to say to me that we should protect Yata from **them**?" Izumo asked with his Aura showing, and Mikoto nodded his head. "Yes, but we might need some help. We are going to ask Fushimi to help us since we know how 'protective' he is with Yata." Izumo nodded his head, he is deeply aware of Fushimi's feelings for Yata and that he is willing to do anything to prevent Yata from having feelings for girls or guys. 

But unknown to them, Saruhiko was listening to them the whole time and feel really angry and jealous that guys have fallen in love with his Misaki and now he is going to help Mikoto and Izumo, even though he betrayed them to join Scepter 4, he is willing to help them if it involved with Misaki.

Now Mikoto, Izumo, and Saruhiko are working together to prevent Yata have feeling for Izumo from fourteen handsome guys. Let the battle begins!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Misaki meets Haru

Misaki is sitting on the sand, admiring the water, and saw how pretty the water looks when the sun reflects on the water. He wonders where Mikoto and Izumo went. All he knows that Anna told him that they went somewhere to talk about something leaving Yata confused. 

'Wonder what they're going to talk about? Probably Mikoto needs a big hat to cover his face from the sun so he could get a good nap.' He chuckled at the image of Mikoto wearing a big hat. 

He continues sitting on the sand when two girls are walking towards him, one has short brown hair with light brown eyes and the other has long blonde hair with dark blue eyes, and they are wearing their bathing suits. 

Yata turns his head and immediately turns red when two girls appeared by his side. "H-h-hello, w-w-what c-c-c-can I-I-I do for y-y-you?" He stuttered, and the two girls smiled at him which made him blush. 

"We saw you sitting on the sand, so we came by to tell you that there is a very handsome guy in the water, wanting to show you something nice or ask you something." Both of them giggled which made Misaki confused. 

He turns his head to the water and saw a dark-green haired and light amber eyes guy staring at him, raising his eyebrows. Half of his face is underwater with his body except his nose. 

Noticing that the chestnut boy is looking at him, he rose from the water and is shown to be very handsome, and he has small abs. The girls are blushing red while Yata looked very uncomfortable, but he has to admit that dark-green haired guy is handsome. The man starts to walks to Yata with water dripping from his body and hair. 

The two girls said "Good luck." And left the scene, Yata was about to call out to them, but the dark-green haired guy has appeared in front of him. The boy smiled at him, and open his mouth to said. "Hi, my name is Haru. What your name?" 

Yata looked at him with a confused expression for a while before saying his name. "Yata. My name is Yata." "Yata? That is a very cute name for a cute guy like you." He winked at him with a big smile and Yata starts to blush. No guys or girls (probably) has called him cute before. 

As they were starting to talk, Mikoto, Izumo, and Saruhiko are watching them not far behind. Saruhiko felt like throwing his knives at that guy and Mikoto felt like burning him, while Izumo is calm. 

They continue talking when Yata suddenly stands up much to Haru's confusion. "Hey, I got to go to meet my friends. I will talk to you someday. Ok?" He was about to leave when he hears. "Wait." He turns his head and noticed that Haru is looking nervous and getting flutter. "I want to ask you something." Misaki looks at Haru with confusion and notices that his heart is beating fast for no reason. 

"Would you like...to go...on a d-" Before he could finish his sentences, he felt a shiver through his body and felt his body turn cold. 

Behind Misaki, is an angry Saruhiko holding his knives with Red Aura on them, Mikoto has his Aura out and is cracking his fists, and Izumo pulled one of his fingers across his neck and all of them has a death glace on their faces. 

Haru slowly starts to walk backward which made Yata confused. "Um, I will see...you later. Bye!!!" He ran away, very quickly, leaving Misaki with a speechless expression.

'Wonder what made Haru so scared?' He turns his head around and saw nobody behind him, which made him more confused, but shrug his shoulders and went to find Rikio. 

After Yata left, Mikoto, Saruhiko, and Izumo look very proud that they scared Haru away since they know he was planning to ask Misaki on a date. "Ok, one down. Thirteen more to go." Mikoto said and Saruhiko and Izumo nodded and they follow Misaki without him noticing. 


	5. Chapter Five: Misaki meets Shino

Misaki is walking across the beach, still confused about what happened about Haru suddenly ran away and saw fear in his eyes. 'Wonder what made him so scared? Could it be that he saw someone he knew and that why he ran away very quickly?' 

Yata was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Mikoto, Saruhiko, and Izumo are walking behind him, keeping an eye on him from the handsome guys that are going to flirt or impress him and asking him on a date. Saruhiko won't let any guys date, flirt, or impress his Misaki, only he would do it to Misaki, not other guys. 

They continue following Misaki until he found Rikio talking with some girls, since it's summer he would lose weight and many girls would become attractive to him since he is very handsome during summer. 'Great, he is surrounded by girls, again.' Yata grumbled. 

Yata was about to talk to Rikio when he hears someone clear his throat, he turns around and saw another handsome guy with short white hair with bangs across his eyes and his eyes are like the color of the snow. 'Another guy? He seems handsome!!! Just like Haru!!!' 

The white-haired guy looks at Yata and gives him a big smile, which you almost see his teeth very brightly. "My name is Shino. And what your name, cutie?" Shino asked with a flirty voice and made Yata blush. 

This is the second time another handsome guy calls him cute. "My name is Yata." Which made Shino happy. "Yata seems to be a good name because it sounds very cute to a very cute guy like you." His voice is filled more with flirty and Yata could feel his blush turns darker and felt his heart is pounding hard. 

Shino smiled at Yata's cheeks getting blush and found it very cute. 'Damn, this cutie is very cute and also beautiful at the same time. I bet I will ask him to go on a day with me.' Shino walks forward to Yata, their body is almost too cute which made Yata blush harder which made Shino smile. 

As Rikio was busy talking with the girls, he noticed a guy with white hair is too close to Yata and noticed that Yata is blushing. He frowns and told the girls that he is going to talk to his friend. "Ok, that seems fine." The girls said but is disappointed in their voices. 

Mikoto, Izumo, and Saruhiko noticed that guy is too close to Yata, Saruhiko is clenching his fists and his head is telling him, 'Kill that bastard. Kill that bastard.' Mikoto felt like giving that guy a third-degree burn and Izumo felt like hitting that guy with a wine bottle, but he didn't bring it since glass is not allowed on the beach. 

"So cutie," He is leaning forward and his face is too close to Yata, and Yata could feel his whole face is turning bright red which made Shino smile more. "How about you and I go somewhere fun?" 'Eh!??!?!' Yata thought and could felt his body pounding. 

"WHAT!?!??!!?!" Mikoto, Saruhiko, and Izumo shouted but not too loud for Yata and Shino to hear them. Rikio also couldn't believe what he heard from that guy. 'Does he mean he wants to have...?' Rikio shakes his head to get off the image and the words he was going to said. 

"What do you say, Cutie?" "I-I-I..." Yata stutter and didn't know what to said. 

"I'm afraid he won't go with you since Yata-san is going to hang out with his friend." Yata and Shino turn to heads to see Rikio who is glaring at Shino. 

"Rikio!!!!" Yata said and is happy to see his friend Rikio save him from the pervert guy who wants to have...

"Who're you?" Shino asks with anger and annoyance in his voice that this guy is interrupted by them. "I'm Yata-san friend, Rikio Kamamoto." He walks towards Yata and Shino, grabs Yata's shoulder, and took him away from Rikio. 

Yata turns his head at Shino before turning his head at his friend and smiles. "Thank you, Rikio. From saving me from that pervert but handsome guy." He felt like throwing up about what that guy would do to him if he said yes to him. "No problem. Now let go have some fun with our friend." Yata smiled and nodded his head. 

Meanwhile, Shino looks upset that guy took that cutie guy away from him, but he will not give up since he and his friends made a deal that they will flirt or impressed that cutie guy so he will pick one of them to be his boyfriend. 

While Mikoto, Saruhiko, and Izumo look relief and happy that Rikio saves Yata from that pervert Shino guy. "Ok, two down. And twelve more to go." Mikoto said and Saruhiko and Izumo nodded their head and went to follow Rikio and Yata. 


	6. Chapter Six: Misaki meets Kuro

Yata and Rikio were walking down the beach to meets their friends of HOMRA, Yata is still disguised and creep out that perverted Shino who wants to have fun with him and he can't believe that a handsome guy like Shino would ask that questions to him. 

As they are walking, Yata could hear his stomach growl very loudly. Rikio gives a small laugh which made Yata glare at him. "Heh, heh, Yata-san. Do you want to have some lunch before we meet the other?" Yata was about to say no but his stomach growl again and nodded his head. 

Rikio looks around and notices a food truck. "Wait here, Yata-san. I am going to get some food from that food truck there. After we finish eating, we will go find the others. Ok?" 

Yata nodded his head and Rikio went to the food truck, but then realized the line is too long, and that he is going to be there waiting for the food for three hours. Under the hot sun. 

Now Yata is sitting on the beach next to the palm tree's shade, where he wouldn't get a burn from the hot sun. His stomach is still growling and Yata felt embarrassed but think god that nobody isn't sitting next to him. 

'Rikio better hurry with those foods or else I will kill him.' Yata was so busy thinking his thought that he didn't notice someone sat next to him. "Want some ice creams?" He turns his head and saw another handsome guy with short spiky black hair and deep black eyes, he also has a strong chin which made him more handsome. 

"Huh?" Yata asked with a confused face. The black-haired guy smile and said. "I said, want some ice creams?" In his hand are two ice creams. One is vanilla and one is chocolate ice cream. Yata looks at him and then at the ice creams and looks at the guy again. 

The guy is giving him a gentle smile which made Yata think he is a good person. "Ok. Thank you by the way." Yata took the chocolate ice cream and starts licking the ice cream. The guy stares at Yata as he is licking the chocolate ice cream with a pink blush on his cheeks and felt his nose is dripping, (which isn't). 

Yata continues licking the chocolate ice cream and noticed that the guy isn't eating his ice cream. "Um, you better start eating your ice cream before it melts." The guy nodded and starts eating his ice cream not before telling his name. "My name is Kuro, by the way. What's your name?" 

"My name is Yata." Without looking at him as he is busy licking the ice cream. "Ah Yata. That name sounds very perfect for a beautiful guy like you." 

Yata stops licking his ice cream and looks at Kuro with a shocked, confused, and surprised expression and there is some ice cream dripping on his face. "What?" 

Kuro smiled and laugh a little bit. "I said that your name sounds very perfect for a beautiful guy like you." He leans forward and wipes the ice cream from his cheeks with his fingers. "Beautiful." 

He licks his finger that has some ice cream on it. "Delicious." He looked at Yata with a charming smile and made Yata's blush very deeper. 

"So Yata, I was wondering..." He leans forward and his voice was filled huskily that women call it sexy and finds it attractive and made Yata blush even deeper, almost too dark red. 

"If you like to go on a d-" "Yata-san, I got you some burgers." Yata and Kuro turn their heads and saw... "Mikoto!!!!!!" Yata looks at his king with happiness on his face. 

Kuro looks at Mikoto with disappointment that he interrupted his confession to ask the beautiful Yata to go on a date. But also with jealously that Yata looks at him with happiness. 

Mikoto smiles slightly as Yata took the burger from his hand and starts eating it. As Yata was busy eating the burger, Kuro and Mikoto are giving each other a glace that you could almost see the lighting glace in their eyes. Both wanting the same thing: Yata. 

'So this guy think he could steal this beautiful guy from me before I could ask him on a date? I don't think so.' Kuro thought angrily. 

They both continue glaring at each other. "Whew, that burger was delicious!!!!!!!!! Thank you, Mikoto." Yata smiles at his king and Mikoto smiles back. "You're welcome, Yata. Now let go finds the other and play volleyball. "Ok, Mikoto." Yata got up from the sand and put the burger wrapper in the trash. 

Before he could leave with Mikoto, he looks at Kuro and gives him a big smile. "Thank you for the ice cream, Kuro. Hope to see you again." The sunlight shining on Yata making his smile brighter. 

Kuro could feel his cheeks turning bright red. "Y-yeah, see you later." He stuttered a little bit and felt his heart pounding. 'Damn this guy is very beautiful, even under the sunlight.' "Bye!!!!!" Misaki waves at him who waves back in a daze. Mikoto could feel jealously in his body as he saw Kuro was blushing by Yata's smile. 

'That was too close, that guy almost asks Yata on a date. I was afraid that Rikio won't be back in three hours since the food truck is pretty long, but thank god I found some burgers on another food truck and was able to give one to Yata before he could finish his sentences by asking Yata on a date.' He looks at Yata who is still smiling and could feel his cheeks blushing a little bit. 'Three down, eleven more to go.' 


	7. Chapter Seven: Misaki meet Sakuya

"Hey, there they are!!!! Mikoto!!!!! Yata!!!!!" One of the clansmen of HOMRA shouts as he saw Mikoto and Yata walking their way and it's caught the other clansmen and Anna's attention. 

"Mikoto, we are planning to play volleyball. Want to play?" Chitose said. 

"Sure." Mikoto replied and everybody cheered and made Anna and Yata smile. 

"Ok, we will divide into two teams." Izumo said with a smile. Through his smile is forced since he was still completely disguised when Shino was going to have fun with Yata and was happy that Rikio stops it before it could get worse. 

Yata is happy that their King is going to play volleyball with them, and he also noticed that when he was eating his burger, he managed to peek to see Kuro and Mikoto were glaring at each other. He was confused why they were glaring at each other. But he noticed that Kuro didn't act like a pervert as Shino did expect he was very kind and he hopes he could see him again. 

"Excuse me?"

Yata turns his head and saw a guy with long pink hair and grey eyes. "Yes?" He asked. "I hear that you guys are going to play volleyball. Can I play with you?" He asked again with a smile on his face. 

This made Yata surprised but somewhat happy at the same time. "Sure. What your name?" Yata asked as he never saw a guy with pink hair before. 

"My name is Sakuya. My parents give me that name when I was born with pink hair. They thought Sakura is too girly for me since it's a girl name. So they decided to name me 'Sakuya'." He looks a little embarrassed after saying his name. 

"Really? My name is Misaki. I don't like my name since it's too feminine for me. So I preferred to be called Yata instead of my first name." Misaki looked at Sakuya with a smile on his face. Misaki couldn't believe that there is another guy that almost have a girl name like him, and he has to admit that Sakuya is a handsome guy with pink hair. 

"Misaki? Your first name sounds very beautiful since you are the most beautiful guy I have ever met." Sakuya smiles at him with his cheeks turning bright red. And his words are very true. 

Misaki could also feel his cheeks turning bright red along with his heart pounding very quickly and starts talking with Sakuya with their cheeks still blushing. 

As Izumo is busy picking two teams for volleyball, Mikoto noticed that Misaki is talking to a guy with long pink hair and saw that both of them are blushing, almost made them look like they are in love. 

Mikoto could feel jealous in his body and march over to them. "Yata, we are going to start playing volleyball soon." His voice has some jealousy in it. 

Yata turns his head to see Mikoto standing between them and nodded his head but realized something. "Oh, Mikoto. This guy I was talking to, his name is Sakuya. He wants to play with us. Can he?" 

Mikoto looked at Sakuya who is smiling at him, he was about to say no but notice that Misaki is smiling at him. "Sure, he could play with us." Quickly turn away so they don't see him blushing. He has to admit that when Yata smiled at him, his heart would start beating, and could feel his cheeks turning bright pink. 

"Thank you." Sakuya said and made Yata smile more. Mikoto didn't say anything, but grunt and together they walk back to where HOMRA's clansmen are planning to play volleyball. 

HOMRA was confused about why did Mikoto let a random but handsome guy play with them, but didn't bother asking him. Only Izumo and Anna know why he let the random guys play with them. 

They were divided into two teams, one team is their captain Mikoto and another captain is Izumo and Anna would be the one keeping score. Misaki is on Team Mikoto along with Sakuya which Mikoto isn't happy about it, but is glad that Misaki is on his team. 

"Ok!!!! Let this game begins!!!!" Izumo shouted and everybody cheered as the game begins and Team Mikoto went first to toss the volleyball up in the air and swung over the net. 

Two hours later, Team Mikoto has 14 points and Team Izumo has 14 points, they are both tie and everybody is having fun with volleyball. 

"Ok. Both of your teams have 14 points. One more point from your teams would the winner." Anna said, holding a piece of paper that has a point in it. 

"Ok, Team Izumo would go first." Chitose said as he is holding the volleyball. He threw the ball up in the air and swung over the net. 

"I got it!!!!!! I got it!!!!!!!!" Sakuya said as he starts running to swing the ball over the net before it hit the sand. As he was running he didn't notice that Misaki was also planning to swing it as he is standing and waiting for the ball. 

Before anybody knows what happened, Sakuya crash into Misaki causing them to land on the sand. "Misaki!!! Are you alright?" Anna runs to his sides along with the others, but they froze at what they are seeing; Misaki is on the sand, with...Sakuya's face on his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the members of HOMRA except Anna and Mikoto shouted with fear and horror on their faces. 

Yata looked confused, not sure why everybody was shouting. Sakuyaquickly got off from Misaki's chest, with his nose bleeding. "Sakuya!!!! Are you alright?? Your nose is bleeding!!!" He looked concerned for him and is unaware that Sakuya's nose is bleeding because he landed on his chest. 

"I-I'm fine. It's ok. Great game by the way." Sakuya replied while covering his nose with his hands, and he is blushing that he landed on Misaki's chest and is happy that the beautiful guy is worried about him. Mikoto and Izumo notice that his nose is bleeding and they are not liking it. 

"Do you want me to get some paper for your nose bleeds?" Yata looking at him with concern and Sakuya shakes his head. 

"No, I will be fine. I will see you later." Sakuya looks at him with a smile on his face and left the game, with his nose still bleeding leaving Yata to be more concerned about him and HOMRA's clansmen along with Anna surprised at him. 

"Hmm, I hope Sakuya's nose would stop bleeding, but I can't wait to see him again." Yata said with a cheerful voice and they all nodded their heads, except Mikoto and Izumo. 

"Ok four down. Ten more to go." Mikoto said to Izumo who nodding their heads. They know that Haru, Shino, Kuro, and Sakuya are planning to flirt or impressed Misaki so they will ask him on a date and they are going to stop them, along with Saruhiko and Rikio who has joined them. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Mikoto first feeling for Yata

_A year ago_

_When Misaki Yata and Saruhiko Fushimi first join HOMRA, Misaki admired the Red King: Mikoto Suoh and always looked up to him and keep saying how cool and awesome he is._

_Mikoto has come to care for Yata as he does with the rest of the members of HOMRA and Anna since she is the youngest and only female of HOMRA. But when Mikoto's birthday came his feeling for Yata has changed._

_August 13 was Mikoto Suoh's birthday and he was turning 23 years old._

_All the HOMRA's member has given Mikoto some gifts, some of them are cigarettes much to his joy and Misaki gives him some headphone and Anna give him drawing of a lion. Everybody is having a good time despite Fushimi betrayed them and join Scepter 4._

_But after everybody left the HOMRA's bar and Anna went to bed, Tatara said that he has one more gift for him, which made him surprised but accepted it. He was also wondering where Yata went after he went to use the bathroom and didn't come back, but he thinks he went home early today._

_Around 9:00 P.M. Tatara appeared with a huge box along with Izumo. The box has a bright red ribbon on it with the tag on it which said: 'To Mikoto. From Tatara Totsuka.' Mikoto looked surprised at the big gift he is getting but also happy inside._

_"This gift is for you, Mikoto. I hope that you love it since it's going to be a fun and pleasant night for the both of you." He smiled at him and Izumo looked nervous when he said that. Which made Mikoto confused about what Tatara has said but decided to ignore it and open the box._

_As soon as he opens the box and removed the red ribbon. Inside the box was Misaki Yata!!!!!! Yata is inside the box, gagged and all tied up. Beside him is a lube, and other things that people do on the bed including some sex toys. And there was a piece of paper that said: "Release me, please."_

_Mikoto gasps in shock and horror at the sight of his vanguard tied up in the box!!!!! So this was Tatara meant that 'It going to be a fun and pleasant night.' He means that he wanted him and Yata to have sex!!!! On his birthday!!!!!  
_

_"YATA!!!!!!!!!!!!" His voice was loud with anger in it and he releases his Aura. A few minutes later, Mikoto is now chasing Tatara around the bar and Tatara is laughing and smiling while Mikoto is looking furious and he is ready to burn Tatara and probably the bar too. While Izumo is untying Yata from the rope and ungagged him._

_"Yata, are you alright?" Izumo asks while Yata is gasping for air and leaning out the box. He is blushing deeply since he was stuck in the box for three hours next to the lube and other things that people do on the bed, including the sex toys. But he is glad that Mikoto chose not to do it on his birthday._

_An hour later, Yata was sent home so did Izumo, and Tatara got punished by Mikoto for tying Yata up in the box. And Mikoto went to bed, hoping to forget what happened tonight._

_In Mikoto's dreams~ Rated 18+_

_"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Mikoto~!! Please~ Release me!!!! Ah~ Mikoto~!!" Yata moans as he is laying on Mikoto's bed, naked and sweating at the same time. He is also blushing as his hands are tied up to the boards._

_Mikoto then woke up with his face turning red, he is sweating and his pants are wet for no reason. He looked around in the room and his bed, to see Yata is not on his bed, meaning that he was having a dream. Not just any dream, a dirty dream._

_Mikoto groans as he covers his face with his hands. He couldn't believe that he was having a dirty dream about his vanguard. And Yata is eighteen years old, which thank god he is not seventeen years old anymore or it's might be illegal to have a dirty dream about teenagers when you're in your twenty or early thirties._

_Since Mikoto has a dirty dream about Yata, he couldn't look at him or talk to him for six days. That when he realized he has developed feelings for Yata. He began to notice how cute Yata is and how much he cares for him and his safety and that he wanted to spend his rest of his life with him and getting married someday._

_When HOMRA and Scepter 4 decided to go to the beach for vacation, he could how happy Yata is which made him happy. He loves it when Yata is happy and dislikes when he is sad. Seeing him smile and happily made his heart go fast._

_But after hearing fourteen handsome guys have fallen in love with Yata and they planned to make Yata fall for one of them by flirting or impression him. Mikoto could feel jealously in his body and he wanted to burn them alive._

_But with the help of Izumo, Saruhiko, and Rikio, they are planning to keep Yata from falling one of the handsome guys and Mikoto couldn't help himself when he gets jealous that guys start to flirt with Yata and get too close to him_

_He is doing whatever he can to stop the handsome guys and after they complete their mission. Then Mikoto would ask Yata to go on a date with him and hopefully, he would say yes._


	9. Chapter Nine: Music

It seems to be a beautiful night as the moon is above the ocean and white sand beach. Many people are at the restaurant, having a romantic dinner, or walking down the shone with the moonlight on them. 

Some of them went to the club, to have some drinks or dance with pretty or beautiful ladies or having a one-night stand. And some of them are staying at the hotel, sleeping or having a huge party. 

At one of the hotels, where HOMRA and Scepter 4 are staying but in different rooms. Each of the HOMRA and Scepter 4 clansmen is staying in their own rooms of the hotel. Misaki Yata is staying in one of the rooms, still shocked and surprised after what happened today. 

A guy with long pink hair and grey eyes, who named 'Sakuya' was playing volleyball with him and HOMRA and he ends up landing on his chest, to which Yata didn't feel embarrassed about it, but if it was a girl, his face would turn bright red. 

But for some reason, Sakuya's nose starts to bleed after he landed on his chest, he wanted to get some paper to stop the bleeding. But Sakuya said that he's fine and left the game, leaving him confused and concern about him. But he can't wait to see him again. 

But it's was a weird day for him because three handsome guys were flirting with him and their names were Haru, Shino, and Kuro and he is shocked that those three handsome guys took an interest in him. 

However, when they try asking him something, Haru walks away in fear, Yata got away from Shino by Rikio who starts to act a pervert, and Mikoto taking him to a volleyball game with Kuro. But Sakuya seems different from them, but he ends up leaving the game with his nose bleeding. 

As Misaki was thinking about the four handsome guys he met at the beach, he hears soft music coming from his window. 

'Music? Who is playing music at night?' Yata got up from his bed, walk to the balcony of his room, step outside, and saw Haru, who is holding a boombox above his head and is playing romantic music and he is smiling at him. 

Yata is surprised and shocked, that Haru is playing a piece of romantic music from the boombox, at night. But he ends up listening to the music, his cheeks turning bright pink and smiling at Haru. 

Haru noticed the cute guy is smiling at him, his plan work. He planned to make the cute guy come outside the balcony and listen to the romantic music he is playing from the boombox and its work!!! 

He could feel his hearts start beating when he hears another music playing beside him. He turns his head and saw Shino, holding a phone in his hand and music is coming out from his phone. 

Yata looked shocked that Shino is playing music to him, but he has to admit the music Shino is playing is pretty nice, just like Haru's music. His smile grows bigger which Haru and Shino notices and both of their heart are pounding very loud. 

However, before the two of them could say anything to the cute guy, they heard another music from Haru's side. They both turn their heads and saw Kuro is playing romantic Mexican music from his iPad and he is wearing a sombrero hat. 

Haru and Shino could feel anger in their body as they could see that Kuro is wining the beautiful guy named Yata's heart by playing romantic Mexican music while wearing a sombrero hat. 

'Kuro is not going to win Yata's heart!!!!! I am!!!!!!' Haru and Kuro both thought very loudly in their heads, and together, they start to play their music a little louder. 

Kuro turns his head to see Haru and Shino are turning the volume very loudly, he glares at them with a smirk before turning the volume in his iPad loudly. This made Haru and Shino gritted their teeth and their body is filled with anger. 

Together, the three of them start turning the volume up a little louder, which everybody from the hotel could almost hear it. Yata is shocked that Kuro, Shino, and Haru are turning the music up a little louder and could feel his cheeks turning bright red. 

Just when it's could get any worse, Sakuya appears out of nowhere and squeeze between Haru and Kuro, making them drop their items from their hands and onto the sand. 

Sakuya starts to sing very beautiful romantic music while holding a rose in his hand, pointing at Yata, whose face is a deep shade of red, but before he could sing the whole song. 

Whack!!!!! 

Sakuya's face got hit by a shoe, causing him to fall on the sand, which made Kuro, Haru, and Shino looked shocked and horrified that someone threw a shoe at Sakuya. 

Then they hear a door slammed open and saw a young tall, slim guy who seemed to be in his late twenties, with short dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. The guy is named Izumo Kusanagi and he is part of HOMRA (who is second in command) and a bartender. Yata is shocked that Izumo has thrown his shoes at Sakuya but there's nothing he could do as he watches. 

Izumo has thrown one of his shoes out from the window when he and the other starts to hear loud music coming from the beach and saw the same four guys who were flirting with Yata, playing music and he could tell that they are playing music for Yata so one of them could win his heart. 

He decided to stop them by throwing one of his shoes at them and he was happy that his shoe hit Sakuya's face because after what happened at the volleyball game and his face landed on his Yata's chest. 

After his shoe hit Sakuya, he quickly ran out of the room, and into the main office where he starts yelling at them, for putting loud music in the middle of the night. 

As Izumo was yelling at them, Mikoto appears on the balcony, place his hand on Yata's shoulder and dragging him back into the room, and closing the door of the balcony while giving a dirty look at Kuro, Sakuya, Haru, and Shino. 

After Izumo finishes yelling at them, Kuro, Sakuya, Haru, and Shino went back to their hotel, feeling disappointed that they didn't win the cute guy's heart, but are glad that he liked all of their music. 

In the end, Yata ends up sleeping in Mikoto and Anna's room, where Mikoto forbids him to sleep in the room until they go back home. Of course, Yata ends up sleeping on the couch because he didn't feel comfortable sleeping in his King and Anna's room, much to Mikoto's disappointment. But he can't force him. 

Torromow, Yata will have other handsome guys flirting with him, and this time, Mikoto, Saruhiko, Izumo, and Rikio would stop them from flirting or impressing Misaki Yata. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Misaki meets Rai

It's a beautiful day at the beach, and this is HOMRA and Scepter 4 second day at the beach, and tomorrow, it's will be their last day at the beach and they will go back to their hometown. 

HOMRA and Scepter 4 at the beach, having fun and playing games in the sand while some of them are swimming in the water. Mikoto is swimming in the water with Anna and together they are looking for shells to collect. 

Izumo is playing a game with Seri and has to admit that she looked pretty hot in her swimsuit that he almost couldn't take his eyes off her. And Reisi is swimming in the water, while his clansmen are playing the game on the sand with HOMRA's clansmen. Everybody seemed to have fun except Yata. 

Misak Yata is sitting on a chair, with the umbrella next to him. He is not swimming in the water or playing with his clansmen since he wants to have a relaxing moment. However, he is still surprised and shocked that Kuro, Haru, Shino, and Sakuya came to the hotel and that the three of them were playing music and Sakuya was singing a song to him. 

It's was very nice and sweet until Izumo Kusanagi threw one of his shoes at Sakuya's face and starts yelling at them for playing music very loud at night and Mikoto forbids Yata for sleeping in his room, in case Kuro, Haru, Shino, and Sakuya might come back and he has to sleep in Mikoto and Anna's room until they go back home. 

As Yata was thinking about what happened last night, he didn't hear someone walking up to him, holding something behind his back and there was a smile on his face. He glares to make sure that nobody is with him before continue walking toward him. 

'I can't believe that Kuro, Haru, Shino, and Sakuya would play romantic music for me last night, and it's was pretty nice until Sakuya got hit in the face by Kusanagi's shoe and he starts yelling at them. And then...Mikoto-san asked me to sleep with him and Anna's room. Luckily, I slept on the couch, instead of sleeping with...Mikoto-san.' Yata's face turns bright red as he imaged what would happen if he has slept with his King. 

"Hello." 

He turns to his head to see a young handsome man with dark golden mohawk hair with black eyes, and he is smiling at him. Yata's bright red face quickly faded away as he stares at the handsome man. 

"Um, can I help you?" Yata asks with confusion and why is the handsome guy is smiling at him and noticed that he is holding something behind his hand. Which made the guy smile more. 

"This is for you, the cutest guy I have ever seen." The young man said excitedly as he holding flowers in front of Yata's face and there was a light pink blush on his cheeks. 

"Um...thank you." Yata said as he took the flowers from the guy, and he is blushing again after the guy called him the 'cutest guy' and he never got flowers from a guy or girl before. Never. 

"My name is Rai. What your name?" Rai asked with the hint of flirty in it and he winked at him, making Yata's face turning bright red. 

"Yata. That's my name, Yata. Nothing else." He mumbled with his face still bright red. Rai smiled at Yata's blushing face and could feel his cheek turning bright red too. "So, since you and I know each other names, how about we hang out today?" He asks. 

'Eh!?!??!?!??!' Yata thought with his face turning bright redder but he isn't sure if he wanted to hang out with Rai since he barely knows him. 

At the water, where HOMRA is and swimming in it. Mikoto isn't swimming anymore and half of his body is dripping with water. He was about to leave the water when he turns his head to see some guy who is handsome and is talking with Yata and noticed that Yata's face is turning bright red and could see the guy's cheek is also turning bright red. 

He frowned before starts walking toward them, his hand clench into a fist. And there is the fire in his eyes. Nobody from HOMRA swimming in the water and playing game noticed their King is angry or walking toward Yata and the handsome guy. 

"So, do you want to hang out with me today?" Rai asked again, starting to feel impatient, but trying to keep his cool. 

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry but he is already hanging out with me." A stern voice appears causing Yata and Rai to flinch at the sounds of the tone. They both turn their heads and saw a tall, muscular man with red hair, and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling to his face, as well as distinct sideburns. There is a light crease under his eyes. 

The person is Mikoto Suoh, the Third and Red King, and leader of the Red Clan of HOMRA. And he has deeply secret feeling for Misaki Yata. 

"Who are you?" Rai asked with annoyance and an irritated tone, which Mikoto didn't fail to notice. 

"I'm Mikoto Suoh, a friend to Yata. And he is hanging out with me today." Mikoto placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder and Misaki could feel his cheeks turning bright red. 

There was a deadly atmosphere in the air as two young men stare at each other before Rai was the first one to break away from the eye contact and walks away, feeling disappointed but he is not going to give up. 

'I will have the cute guy named Yata as my boyfriend!!!!! I'm not giving up!!!!!!!!' Rai thought with a determined expression as he continues walking. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Creepy Stalker.

'Ok, five down, nine more to go.' Mikoto thought after watching the guy with dark golden mohawk hair and black eyes leaving him and Yata alone. He also smiles when the handsome guy got jealous and angry. 

He has to stop him from flirting with Yata, and he is glad that guy walks away before Yata could agree that he wanted to hang out with him. "Um...Mikoto-san, could you please remove your hand from my shoulder." 

Mikoto looks down and saw that his hand is still on Yata's shoulder and saw that Yata is blushing. Mikoto's cheeks quickly turn light pink as he quickly removed his hand from Yata's shoulder. He forgets that he placed his hand on Yata's shoulder so that guy would leave and thinking that he is taken. 

"Sorry, Yata. How about going into the water with us and swim a bit?" Mikoto asked, looking away so Yata won't see his blushing face. Yata nodded his head but is confused why Mikoto look away but decided not to ask him. 

"Come on." Mikoto starts walking to the water, with Yata behind him. They stepped into the water, with the other and together they start playing or swimming into the water. Anna is sitting on Izumo's shoulder, as she watched HOMRA's clansmen swimming or playing with five seashells in her hands. 

Anna is colorblind except for the color red, and she could see Mikoto's Aura very clearly and she finds it very pretty. She could also tell that Mikoto like Misaki, but she never tell any of their member or Misaki since she is waiting for Mikoto to confess his feeling for Misaki someday. 

As they were playing and swimming in the water, they didn't notice that someone is watching them, his eyes focus on Yata swimming in the water, smiling. And quickly took a picture of Yata swimming in the water with his phone before going somewhere else. 

After he was away from the water and HOMRA, he is now hiding behind a palm tree. He quickly took his phone out of his pockets and stares at the picture of the chesnut guy he took in the water, swimming. 

He starts to breathe heavily and his cheeks turn light pink as he stares at the photo for ten minutes. He could also feel the gun in his shorts getting tighter if he continues staring at the pictures. 

"Misaki Yata...that was the cute guy name that Sakuya told me...he is so damn beautiful with the feminine name and his body is...pretty sexy....I can't wait to have him..." He whispers huskily as he continues staring at the photo. 

He looked around to see anybody watching him, and once he knows that he is alone. He brought his phone closer to his face, and lick the photo. Almost that he is licking Yata's body. 

'I can't wait to see taste him and his body...' He thought as he continues licking his photo with Misaki Yata in it, before putting his phone away and walk away, with his cheeks bright red. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Misaki meets Kaito.

"Where should we go next?" Anna asked as she dries herself with the towel. She and the other clansmen of HOMRA have gotten out of the water, and they are drying themself with the towel, including their hair. 

"I don't know. Maybe we go to the gift shop and buy some items before we could go back home." Said Mikoto, since he remembers he saw a gift shop and saw a very cute stuffed cat toy and he knows that Yata would love it. 

"Yeah, let's go to the gift shop. I bet there are some cute girls there too!!!!" Chitose said and there is a huge blush on his cheeks as he imaged girls wearing a bikini or short shirt and skirt in the stop and seeing their body. 

"What??? If there are girls in the gift shop...then I will have to step outside." Yata said and his cheeks turning bright red. Yata has trouble talking with girls, especially since he can't make eye contact with them and he is always blushing and stutter whenever he is around girls. 

"Wow, Yata, you still haven't the courage to talk to girls yet??? Ha!!! Ha!!! Ha!!! At this rate, you are still a virgin!!!!" Chitose mockingly and started to laugh, and the other started to laugh with him, causing Yata's face turns bright red and starts yelling at them. 

The only person who is not laughing is Izumo, Anna, and Mikoto. Mikoto is glad that Yata would be outside the gift shop so he won't see him get the stuffed cat toy and he would give him later when they are alone. 

"All right, that's enough. Now let's go to the gift shop." Izumo said, calming everybody down and prevented Yata from using his Aura to attack his friends. Everybody stop laughing, some of them wiping their tears from their eyes, before nodding their heads and together they went to the gift shops. 

As they were walking across the beach, a sapphire eye is watching them but his eyes focus on Yata, his mouth has saliva as he stares at Yata's back, before taking a quick photo of him with his phone and went somewhere else. 

Two hours later, HOMRA has arrived at the gift shop and they went inside, except Yata. Because Chitose was right, there are some girls in the gift shop and he doesn't want to talk to them. So he deiced to wait outside. 

As he was waiting outside, the same person who has watched them, decided to take the courage to talk to Yata. He wipes his hands on his shorts, takes a deep breath, puts some breath mints in his mouth, smoothes his light blue hair before starts walking towards Yata. 

"H-hello." He nervously said, with his cheeks turning bright pink. 

Yata turns his head and saw a handsome guy with light blue hair and sapphire eyes that is almost like the color of the ocean, and they are the prettiest eyes that Yata has ever seen. And top of it, the guy is also handsome and good-looking. 

"Uh...Hi..." Yata softly said and he quickly looks to see if the guy is with someone, but he is not and he is seen to be alone. 

"I couldn't h-help myself from s-staring at y-y-you yesterday...s-sorry...I'm talking...n-nervous, I get n-nervous when I-I talk t-to cute guy l-like y-y-you..." There was a nervous and worried tone as he gives Yata a nervous smile and his cheeks turning brighter. 

"You think I'm cute?" Yata asked and he couldn't believe that a handsome guy like him would get nervous and flutter around a cute boy, it's like he is the opposite of him. 

"Yeah, the cutest guy I've ever seen. My name is Kaito, what's your?" Kaito asked as he trying not to get lost in the cute guy's hazel eyes and is holding his hand out to Yata. 

"My name is Yata. And Kaito? What a cool name." Yata replied and smile as he shakes Kaito's hand and Kaito could hear his heart beating and feel like Yata could hear it too. 

"Thank you. You're the first person to said my name is cool. And Yata sounds a cool name too, cute also." Kaito said as his eyes slowly scanned Yata's chest and could feel his lips getting dry and resist the urge to lick Yata's chest and his nipples. 

"Really? Thank you." Yata smiled even more with his eyes closed and didn't notice that Kaito was looking at his chest, nor doesn't see his eyes tracing his legs before focusing on his face again. 

"Yeah, listen...maybe tonight around 8:00 P.M. W-would you...like...to...go...a date...with m-me...?" Kaito closes his eyes, with his cheeks turning bright red, and could feel sweats in his body. 

This isn't the first time Kaito asked a cute guy on a date before, he has asked a forty-eight cute guy on a date before, and he always gets rejected, mostly because they aren't into guys and he is way out of their league since he is very popular in school and the cute guys he has asked are the unpopular boys. 

There was silence outside the gift shop, and Yata could feel his face turning bright red. No guys or girls have ever asked him out on a date before, and this handsome guy named Kaito is asking him out.

"I-I-I..." Before Misaki could finish his sentences, Mikoto and the rest of the HOMRA's clansmen appears out from the gift shop, just in time before Yata could give his answer to Kaito. 

"Hey Yata, we are going to the town to see a play. Let's go, the play is about to starts." Mikoto said, and he is holding a white bag in his left hand. In the white bag, is the stuffed cat toy that Mikoto brought so he could give it to Yata later. 

"Huh? Ok, Mikoto-san. Bye Kaito, see you later." Yata waves at Kaito before leaving with the others. Kaito watches the cute guy leaves and could feel his anger in his body as the people took Yata away from him before he has the chance to give him the answer about the date. 

"He didn't give me the answer of going on a date with me...But I'm not giving up because I have the chance for him to go on a date with me!!!! I'm not giving up!!!!!" He said to himself before looking to see anybody is watching him. 

He saws that he is all by himself and he quickly went to hide behind a palm tree. He took his phone out of his pockets and stare at the photo he took of Yata swimming in the water, earlier. 

"I finally get to knows that cute guy's name. His eyes seem so pretty, his chest looks so smooth, his nipples look delirious and his legs look so pretty. I can't wait to **fuck** him!!!!" He chuckles lustfully and he brought the phone closer and started licking the picture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito means Sea and Ocean which is a perfect name for him since he has light blue hair and sapphire eyes. He will appear in the chapter later.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Misaki meets Yuki

Earlier~ 

Mikoto was in the gift shop, looking at the white stuffed cat toy, and saw the price tag on it. It's doesn't cost very much which means Mikoto doesn't have to spend too much on it. 

After he brought it, he has to wait for his members and Anna to buy some stuff and other items from the gift shop. After they finished buying some items, they walk outside and just in time for Mikoto to see Yata and a handsome guy outside the gift shop. 

He could feel jealously in his body, and he wanted to burn that guy with his Aura, but he can't since he is afraid that there might be too many witnesses, so he shakes his jealously off. "Hey, Yata, we are going to town today to see a play. Let's go, the play is about to starts." He said to Yata while holding the white bag that has the white stuffed cat toy. 

"Huh? Ok, Mikoto-san. Bye Kaito. See you later." He heard Yata said to that handsome guy named is Kaito and he is glad that he took Yata away from the handsome guy. 'Six down, eight more to go.' He thought as he and the others walk back to their hotel. 

Now they are at their hotel, changing their clothes since they're going into town and see a play. Mikoto has put a red short-sleeved and blue short with a red bird on it, that Anna brought it for him and he couldn't say no to her. 

Anna is wearing a short pretty red dress with a flower around it and wearing a red ribbon on her head, making her looks adorable and cute at the same time. And many people might see her as a cute little doll or princess, especially boys around her age which Mikoto and Izumo have to be prepared. 

Misaki is wearing a bright red short-sleeved T-shirt, with black shorts, that are almost too short and you could almost see his butt sticking out, and Mikoto couldn't take his eyes off it, and he is unaware that Anna did it on purpose since she is deeply aware of Mikoto's feeling for Misaki. 

Now, HOMRA is ready to go see the play, with Secpeter 4 and Saruhiko felt like his nose is bleeding after seeing Misaki's new clothes and he almost takes a picture of it, and Yata ends up getting frustrated that damn monkey was staring at him and starts yelling at him, on the way to the play. 

An hours later, they arrived at the play which is a romantic play and it's about a prince who fell in love with a handsome half-demon guy and that they are dating in secret, while the other prince is engaged to another handsome prince from far away kingdom who is very evil. 

"I don't care that I am engaged to some prince!!!! I love you!!!! And that's all matter!!!!!!!!" The tearful prince said to his half-demon lover in the rain, as he cupped his cheeks, trying to look at his eyes. 

Many girls from the audience are crying, and are finding this very romantic, while some of the guys have fallen asleep as their girlfriends going fangirls over this play. Anna seems to be impressed by the play while some of the HOMRA and Scepter 4's clansmen have fallen asleep. Yata seems to like it and is dying to see what happened next, and Seri seems to love it very much. 

Mikoto seems to be unimpressed by this play and has fallen asleep in his seat, much to Izumo's dismay, and didn't dare to wake him up and none of the noise isn't waking him up. Reisi seems to be unimpressed but didn't dare to fall asleep while Saruhiko seems to like it. 

During the play, a person with short brown hair and teal eyes is watching the audience from the other side of the play, and his eyes are focused on a very chestnut boy who seems to be nineteen years old and saw that the boy is impressed by the play. He smiled at the boy before disappearing from the other side of the play. 

Five minutes later, the play was over and the prince ends up with his half-demon lover after destroying the evil prince and they lived happily ever after in their kingdom. Many girls were crying at the ending and some of them were cheering. Yata was clapping and so did Anna, they both loved the play very much. 

An hour later, people started to leave and they are talking about how good and romantic the play was. HOMRA has to wait for their King to wake up while Scepter 4 left, but Saruhiko stays behind so he could get a picture of Misaki who went to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Misaki is washing his hands that he didn't see someone walking up behind him. As he was washing his hands, he flinched when someone placed his hand on his shoulder. He quickly turns around and saw a young handsome guy with short brown hair and teal eyes, and is a small mole on his chin and is wearing a dazzling smile. 

"Sorry, to scare you like that...I saw you in the audience watching the play and I have to know about your name. What's your name?" He asked with another dazzling smile that is shinning very brightly that it could hurt some people's eyes. 

"My name is Yata, and you were watching me?" There was confusion in Yata's tone, as he is looking away from the handsome guy's dazzling smile so it's won't hurt his eyes. 

"Yes, I was watching you because I was in the play and my name is Yuki." As he brought his body closer to Yata's body which Yata didn't fail to notice, and he bumps his back into the sink. 

"That's kinda creepy to watch someone in the audience, and could you give me some space?" He asked as he tries to get away but Yuki pins his arms on the sink so that Yata won't get away, and since there's nobody in the bathroom, he can't escape or have someone to help him. 

"It's not creepy to watch someone who is very cute in the audience especially if you are in love." There was seduce in Yuki's tone and there was lust in his teal eyes as his face is closer to Yata's tone.

There is fear in his eyes, he wanted to use his Aura to get away from Yuki, but he can't since his body is frozen in fear. "L-let's m-m-me go..." He is shaking very badly that he could barely speak. 

"No, and besides you are single. You don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend." Yuki said with his tone turning very lustfully, and just before he could kiss him. 

"Hands off my boyfriend!!!!" 

Yuki turns his head around to see a slim, lanky, young man with messy black hair and blue eyes framed by rectangular black glasses and there was a murderous and dark expression. 

"Who're you?" Yuki asked, with anger and irritation in his tone. 

"My name is Saruhiko Fushimi and I'm Yata's boyfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be part 2 of this.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Rage

"My name is Saruhiko Fushimi and I'm Yata's boyfriend."

There was silence at the men's bathroom, Yuki is still holding Yata's arms to the sink and there was a dark expression on Yuki and there was a rage in his eyes, while Yata is still scared, and is glad that Saruhiko came before Yuki could do anything to him. 

"So, you're this cute guy boyfriend? Ha!!! Don't make me laugh." Yuki growled and tighten his grip on Yata's arms, causing him to let out pain whimper and made Saruhiko clenched his fists and want to hit Yuki. 

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend. And if you don't believe me, asked Yata." Saruhiko said with a dark tone, as his eyes focused on Misaki. He is trying to resist the urge to pull his knives out of his pockets or jacket and kill Yuki right in front of Misaki. 

There was another silence before Yuki turn his head on Yata, and looked at him very dark and angry. "Are you his boyfriend, Yata?" He gritted with venom in it. 

Yata gulp before nodding his head. "Yes, Saruhiko is my boyfriend and we've been dating four years now and we are planning to get married someday. And have children." He forced a smile on Saruhiko with his cheeks bright red. 

"See, I told you. He is my boyfriend. Now, hands off of him." Saruhiko growled and Yuki sigh deeply before taking his hands off Yata's arms. Yata rubbed his arms which it has bruises on them before quickly walking towards Saruhiko's side. 

Saruhiko wrapped his arms around Yata, planting a small kiss on his forehead and giving him a gentle smile. Before glaring at Yuki with a deadly piercing and leaving the men's bathroom with Yata and none of them turn back or look at Yuki, not even Yata who is deeply frightened by Yuki. 

It was silence in the men's bathroom, Yuki was standing in the middle of the floor, and is clenching his fists very hard with his nail that blood starts dripping on the floor. 

"ARGGH!!!!!!" There was a loud shot in the men's bathroom and then...

BAM!!!!!!!! 

Crack!!!! 

It's was a sound of a mirror breaking in the bathroom, Yuki has stuck his hand into the glass mirror, hard. Some stray shards nicking his hands and some of the pieces of the glass are on the floor. 

There was a rage in his body, also with a hint of anger and jealously. He couldn't believe that cute guy was taken by someone!!!!! And he was just about to kiss him and ask him on a date!!!!!! 

'But, I'm not giving up!!!! Even though, he is taken!!!!! I'm still going to ask him on a date!!! And he will be my boyfriend!!!! Mine!!!!!!!' He thought very angrily before removing his hand from the shattered mirror, wash up the blood, and left the men's bathroom. 

He is lucky there was nobody in the men's bathroom or they would see and hear everything happened and probably call the police. 

'YATA WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Yuki has somewhat turned an obsession person for Misaki Yata. Hope that HOMRA and Scepter 4 will stop him before he could do anything bad.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Comfort

After Saruhiko and Misaki left the men's bathroom, and away from Yuki. Saruhiko checks on Misaki's arm to make sure they are not badly bruised or that bastard Yuki hurt him. The bruises are deeply black on Misaki's arm and it's hurt when someone touches them. 

Luckily, they didn't hear the glass shattered in the men's bathroom or hearing Yuki's scream, because if they did, who knows what will happen. 

"You're alright, Misaki? Did that bastard hurt you?" Saruhiko asked with a worried expression. "No, he didn't but thank god you came before he could kiss me." There was disgust but also fear in Misaki's tone. 

"No problem, Misaki. Now, let's go find HOMRA and Scepter 4." Saruhiko said and Misaki agrees, and together they went to find their Clans. 

An hour later, they found them outside the play, Anna was the first to notice them and quickly wave at them. "Misaki!!! Saruhiko!!!" Anna called to them which HOMRA and Scepter 4's clansmen turn their heads to see Yata and Fushimi walking towards them. 

"Yata-san!!!! You must take forever in the bathroom, and Fushimi must have come to-." Rikio was about to finish his sentences when he noticed that there are black bruises on Yata's arm. 

"Yata-san...where did you get those bruises?" Rikio asked and this made Izumo and Mikoto turn their eyes on Yata's arms and saw a couple of bruises on Yata's arm and they almost look painfully. Mikoto could feel anger in his body and begin to wonder who would hurt Yata. 

"Um...the bruises...I got them...from..." Yata trailed off and his eyes are on the ground, he is trembling a little bit, which HOMRA's clansmen and Saruhiko didn't fail to notice it. 

"Misaki almost got raped or seduce by a handsome guy in the men's bathroom." Saruhiko angrily said, but he isn't sure if Yuki was planning to rape or seduce Misaki in the men's bathroom. 

"WHAT!?!??!" Both HOMRA and Scepter's clansmen shouted very loud causing most people to look at them and startle at the same time, but they walk away because they feel a deadly aura coming from the red-haired guy aka Mikoto. 

"Then the bruises on your arm, he tried to hurt you, Yata?" Izumo asked angrily, but with hatred in his tone, and his eyes are filled with disgust that some guy would try to rape or seduce Yata. 

"H-he won't let m-me go, and...he tightens his h-h-h-hands on m-my arms...a-a-after s-s-s-seeing...Saruhiko..." There were a small quiets and whisper from Yata and could feel tears in his eyes, but also feeling ashamed that he didn't try to protect himself from Yuki. 

"Then, where he is?" Munakata asked, feeling the urge to find that bastard and arrest him since he knows that Mikoto deeply cares for Yata and that he is also aware of Mikoto's feeling for Yata, but never tell Saruhiko since Saruhiko is jealous of Mikoto and he also loved Yata. 

"I don't know, he probably still in the men's bathroom after me and Saruhiko left..." Yata quietly said and as soon he said those words, Scepter 4 quickly went to the men's bathroom to arrest Yata, but first, they are going to beat him up and then arrest him. 

There was silence after Scepter 4 left, Yata is still looking at the ground and is trembling a bit more, his eyes have fear and horror as he remembers the expression Yuki makes. He can't get it out of his mind. 

"Yata..." There was a deep voice with comfort in it. 

Yata looked up and saw Mikoto is standing in front of him. Without saying any words to him, Mikoto gently rubbed Yata's hair, he didn't have the courage to hug him, not in front of his members and Anna, and he wanted to do it in private. 

The trembling stop and there was a huge blush on Yata's cheeks, he can't believe that Mikoto is rubbing his hair like he is a cute puppy. 

"You'll be alright if we have ever seen that bastard again. I won't go easy on him." Mikoto has released his Aura and there was determination in his eyes. 

"Neither will we." Rikio said, getting pumped up and also releasing his Aura, Yata turns his head to see the rest of HOMRA releasing their Aura and they are ready to fight that bastard for hurting Yata and also trying to rape or seduce him. 

"Thank you, guys..." Yata said before sniffing and smiling at Mikoto, which made Mikoto's heart go faster. He always loves it when Yata smile at him, his smile is very sweet and cute at the same time. 

"Now, let's go somewhere fun, away from this play." Izumo said, hoping to get the hell out of here so they won't run into that bastard. 

"Yay!!!" Everybody shouted in agreement, before leaving the play and Mikoto is holding Anna's hand while having his arm around Yata's shoulder, for protection. 

'Seven down, seven more to go.' Mikoto said to himself, before bringing Yata closer to him, making Yata blush and Anna smile at the same time. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Karaoke

The sun is shining and is still a beautiful day, as many people are on the beach, playing or swimming in the water. And children are making sandcastles or finding seashells in the water. 

Scepter 4 went to the man's bathroom to arrest Yuki for trying to rape or seduce Misaki Yata, but he was gone. So they decided to go search for him and ask people if they know where the man went or they have seen him. And some of them said no while others said they saw him walking down to the beach. 

'I'm going to kill that bastard once we arrest him!!!!!" Saruhiko thought angrily as he and the rest of Scepter 4's clansmen went to the beach. 'I hope Misaki is alright...' 

Meanwhile at the place called Karaoke. 

"Welcome, everybody to this Karaoke singing competition!!!!" A young man who is in his late thirties, shouting in the microphone happily and everybody cheered, so did HOMRA. 

After HOMRA left the play and comfort Misaki, who was somewhat a little scared after what happened at the men's bathroom, they end up going to a karaoke place where the winner would get $200 and a stuffed red bear which Anna want one. 

"I'm pretty sure that we are going to win this competition. I know we will!!!!!!" Saburtoa Bando said as he is pumping his fists and others agree with him, Yata rolls his eyes but smile at Saburtoa's excitement. 

He starts to feel better after the incident at the men's bathroom but is a little uncomfortable that Mikoto still has his arm wrapped in his shoulder and his cheeks are still bright red. He wants to ask Mikoto to removed his arm from his shoulder but didn't have the courage. 

"Now then, who wants to sing first? Anyone?" The man asked as he looked at the audience, wanting to know who will go first. 

"I'll go first." Yata said as he raised his hand, the young man looked surprised that a nineteen years old is going to sing but is also impressed. 

"Ok, then. Now, come up on stage with me and sing a song." The young man said, and Yata looked happy, and he was about to stand up but felt something weighing him down. He looks and saw that Mikoto still has his arm around his shoulder. 

"Mikoto-san, can you please removed your arm from my shoulder so I could sing?" Yata asked, and Mikoto looked at him for a second, before removing his arm from Yata's shoulder. HOMRA started to cheer for him very loudly while Anna claps for Yata since she is the quietest member of HOMRA. 

"Ok, you ready to sing?" The young man asked Yata, who is holding a microphone in his hand. "Yeah, I'm ready!!!!" Yata pumps his fist into the air making HOMRA cheer louder for him, causing some people to cover their ears. 

"That's the spirits!!! Ok, I am going to play this song in the rock version!! Get ready!!!!" The young man said as he went to pick the songs from his station, checking one of the songs, before smiling at the song he found and starts playing it and the lyrics appear on the screen. 

Yata took a deep breath, before start singing a song from the lyrics...

"Want your bad romance!!!!!!! Want your bad romance!!!!!!" Yata singing on a high note, much to the people's shock but also amazed which made HOMRA smirked at their reactions, they heard Yata sing before and they know that they are going to win this competition. 

"I want your ugly!!!!! I want your disease!!!!!! I want your everything as long as it's free!!!!!!! I want your love!!!! Love!!!!! Love!!!! Love!!!!! I want your love!!!!" Yata starts to sing a bit louder while dancing at the same time. 

As he was dancing and singing at the same time, a guy who seems to be twenty-seven years old, he has messy brown hair and sharp black eyes, and has one scar across his lip, and seem to be very interested in the chestnut boy with large hazel eyes, but he seems to be more interested in his large eyes, finding it very pretty than other guys. 

He then whispers to an older man sitting next to him, who pointed at the young man who nodded his head in agreement. The twenty-seven years old then continues watching and listening to the young boy with an amused but passionate expression. 

"I want your love and I want your revenge!!!! I want your love!!!!! I don't wanna be friends!!!!!!" 

Mikoto looks at Yata with an amazed expression, he found Yata's singing very good and wonder how Yata is going to sing a song at his birthday, he started to think about Yata singing a song to him as he was thinking, he was unaware that the same twenty-seven years old guy took a picture of Yata on his phone. 

'...You and Me could write a bad romance!!!! Caught in a bad romance!!!!!" Yata dances one more time on the stage and could feel himself getting sweating but he doesn't care. "WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!!!!" Those were the last lyrics of the song before dropping the microphone on the floor. 

Everybody starts to clap for Yata, some of the guys are impressed and start whispering to each other who get to ask that the cute guy number first. The owner looks impressed before starts asking one of the audiences who wanted to sing next. 

Yata got off the stage and went to meet his friends and his King, they start to shake his hand and hugging, saying that they are going to win this competition and Anna is hugging Yata while Yata is hugging her back. 

Mikoto wanted to kiss him, but he wants to do it in private and he wanted the kiss to be special, so maybe someday.

As Yata was getting a hug from his friends, the same twenty-seven years old is watching them and smile at the cute guy's smile before going to the bathroom. But his eyes have lust in them as he was staring at Yata's legs and he is licking his lips before disappearing into the men's bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be part 2. Hope this song's bad romance is good. And sorry I didn't write the whole lyrics. Sorry.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Misaki meets Kiba

"You wouldn't do the same. Ooh, you'll never do the same...No, no, no, no..." The young man sings one last time before the spotlight on him disappeared and he has a sad expression but with a smile on his face. 

Everybody starts clapping and cheering for him, while other guys roll their eyes and make a joke comment about him saying that song called "Grenade." and that he is just singing that song because his girlfriend left him for another guy. 

"That's song was very impressive." Yata said as he seemed to be amazed by that guy singing. Some of the HOMRA's clansmen found that guy singing good, while others don't. Anna thinks it good, and she could read his mind about why he was singing that song.

"It seems alright." Mikoto said but, to tell the truth. He is not impressed by that guy singing but also jealous that Yata liked that song. 

"Alright, who wants to sing next? Anybody?" The same young man in his late thirties, asking any audiences. Nobody raised their hands which sent nervousness to his body, just before he could ask again. Mikoto rise his hand. "I will do it." 

HOMRA, Izumo, Anna, and Yata look shocked and surprised that their King is going to sing in front of the audience but also impressed and Yata is more impressed. 'Wow, Mikoto-san is going to sing? That's so cool!!!!' 

"Ok, thank you for volunteering!!!!!" The young man cheered with excitement as he claps his hands along with the others, Mikoto stands up and starts walking towards the stage. 

The same young man who is twenty-seven years old watches the red-haired man towards the stage, then his sharp black eyes turn towards that cute young chestnut guy before letting a smirk on his face. 

Mikoto appears on stage, with a microphone in his hand, he caught Yata smiling at him and could feel his heart beating fast, but focus on the screen as he watched the lyrics. He smiles at the lyrics before taking a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

"Mirror...Tell me who's the fairest of all...Even if I have become a megalomanic...Come and stroke my ego...Go, go, go..." 

Everybody in the audience looked shocked and surprised, that this young man's singing voice is excellent. HOMRA, Izumo, Anna, and Yata are also shocked and surprised. Yata could feel his heart beating for no reason when Mikoto started to sing. 

"Let me enter your matrix...Taste your delights...No one can dissuade me from it...Go, go, go..." Mikoto opened his eyes to see Yata smiling before closing his eyes again as he could imagine him and Yata getting married someday. 

"I'll do anything to accompany you...I'll ready one-track-minded...I'm fine in my bubble...Go, go, go..." 

As Mikoto is singing his song, Yata told Izumo that he is going to get a drink from a bartered since this Karaoke place is part bar place too. He got up from his seat, and walks towards the bar place, he then asked the bartered a drink of soda and the bartered nodded his head. 

As Yata was waiting for his drink, he didn't hear someone took a seat next to him. "Ahem..." He turns his head to see a young handsome man who has messy brown hair and sharp black eyes, and he also has a scar on his lip and he seems to be in his late 20s to early 30s. 

"Uh...Hi....?" Yata said quickly, there was fear in his tone since the man looked older than Mikoto and Izumo, probably old enough to be his uncle. 

"What your name?" He asked, getting a bite closer to Yata. 

"Oh, um, Yata." He said, mentally face-palming, why was he telling this random older guy, even though he is handsome, his name. He is feeling uncomfortable with him. 

"That's a hot name for a hot guy like you." The young man said, with a smile on his face, making Yata more uncomfortable. 

He watched HOMRA continues watching their King singing on stage from the corner of his eye and he knows that they are not going to notice that some creepy handsome young man is flirting with him, so he decided to go with it. And if is getting more creepy or he gets more uncomfortable with him, he will definitely go back sitting next o his clansmen. 

"What your name?" He asked the handsome stranger, attempting to flirt. 

"Kiba. My name is Kiba, which means Fang." He replied. 

"Wow, that seems like a cool name." Yata said, surprised but also impressed that his young man's name means something. 

"How old are you?" He asked Yata, not hiding his perverted smile which Yata fails to notice it. 

"I'm 19, what about you?" Yata asked him, which made Kiba get a bit more closer to Yata, and his smile grows bigger. 

"I'm 27." He replied. 

Yata's expression turns disgusted upon learning Kiba's age and is trying his best to keep the feeling of nausea at the bottom of his stomach, down where it's belonged. But quickly removed his disgusted expression into a fake smile. 

"Mirror...What have you done with my head? This dishonest transformation...It's not what I asked for...Go, go, go..." Mikoto opens his eyes to see that Yata is not watching much to his confusion. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw a handsome young man flirting with Yata and noticed that Yata is looking uncomfortable but also disgust. 

He could feel anger in his body, that he was unaware that his Aura is slowly burning the stage underneath and smoke starting to appear which many people see as a special effect, unaware that sooner or later, there is going to be a fire. 

"So, Yata. How about you and me leave this place and go somewhere...fun?" Kiba asked while wiggling his eyebrows and there was lustfulness in his eye, along with a lustful smile, making him looks like a creepy perverted man. 

Yata looks very uncomfortable and wants to get away but he fears that he is going to make Kiba angry, Kiba frowns that Yata didn't answer his questions, but an idea came to his head, and starts to learning closer to Yata's face and Yata felt like screaming for help. 

"Wanna hear a pickup line?" Kiba asked Yata, and he nodded hesitantly, hoping he would go away. 

"Are you some kind of dog? Because I wanted to whip you!!!!" He said, laughing at his own joke. Yata chuckled nervously, not wanting him to do something to him because he totally seemed like the type of person to do so. 

"That's-" 

"That is the worst pickup line I've ever heard in my entire line, especially saying that to a young man like Yata." A tone and cold voice said, cutting Yata off. 

Yata and Kiba turn their heads to see Mikoto standing in front of them and boy, he is mad but his expression is cold and anger. Yata sighed of relief that Mikoto came to save him and that he must have finished singing his song. 

"Who're you? And I didn't ask you for your opinion, man." Kiba said, his expression changing from perverted to pissed as soon as his gaze met Mikoto." Who are you to this chestnut cute guy anyway?" He asked with a 'know it all' gaze.

"I'm his boyfriend, and we're leaving this place right now." Mikoto said, as he gentle grabs Yata's hand, helping him get off his seats, and together they were about to leave when someone placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. 

Mikoto and Yata turn around to see a very pissed-off Kiba, and he's snarling like a wild aggressive dog. "There's no way you're this cutie boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend for now." He gritted through his teeth and was about to grab Yata. 

PUNCH!!!!!!

"Oof!!!!" Kiba shouts of pain as the fist hit his face, causing him to land on the ground, and drawing the people's attention, including the owner. 

Mikoto smirked that he hit Kiba, but then the older man who was with Kiba, punch Mikoto across the face, much to Yata and HOMRA's clansmen shocked and horror. Mikoto touches his lip to see blood strain on his finger. He holds a dark expression at the older man before punching him in the stomach and sent flying across the room, landing on some couples who were making out. 

Yata saw the boyfriends getting upset, they got up from their seats with a murder expression and starts walking towards them, then some of the audiences got up from their seats and starts walking towards the boyfriend too, cracking their fists. 

PUNCH!!!!!!! 

Whack!!!! 

Kick!!!!!!!!!

Crash!!!!!!!!!!!

There were sounds of a bottle breaking or throw across the room, hitting the wall, chairs breaking into pieces, and the sounds of people shouting and yelling. The people are now fighting in the Karaoke and Barroom, some people take cover to avoid getting hit or getting into a fight. 

Yata is shown to be hiding under a couch along with the rest of the members of HOMRA, Anna is shown to be frightened as she gently squeezed Yata's arm while Eric tries to comfort her. Mikoto and Izumo are showing to be fighting some people and they are trying not to use their Aura and powers to hurt those people. 

As they were fighting, Shohei Akagi started to hear something coming from the distance, it's was a police siren!!!!!! The owner must have called the police to break up the fight. Panicked and fear quickly enters Akagi's body as he quickly stands up and cupped his mouth. 

"Mikoto!!!!!! Izumo!!!! The police are coming!!!!!" 

Yata, Anna, and the others looked at him with a shocked expression that the polices are coming to arrest them!!! Mikoto and Izumo turn their heads after hearing what Akagi said, they looked at each other and nodded their heads. 

"Let's get out of here!!!!!!!!!" Izumo said, as he quickly grabs Anna's arm and together they start running away from the karaoke place, just in time before the police came and something tells them that they are banned from that place forever. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A stolen but romantic kiss

"Wow!!!!!!! That was an awesome day!!!! But I doubt we're never going to that Karaoke place again!!!!!" Saburota Bando said with excitement in his voice before drinking a water bottle.

After HOMRA left the Karaoke place just in time before the police arrived, they have been running for twelve hours because they were afraid (expect Mikoto) that the police might have seen them leaving the Karaoke place. And they have been running nonstop until they arrived at their hotel. 

Now all of them are taking their time to catch their breaths and drinking some water. And some of them are taking a nap since some of them felt tired after running for twelve hours. Anna seems to be not tried because Mikoto was carrying her the whole time when they were running away from the police. 

"Yeah, but it's was awesome that Mikoto punches those guys before everybody starts fighting in the Karaoke." Akagi said as he was sitting next to Masaomi Dewa who is trying not to fall asleep while holding his water bottle. 

As some of the members are talking about the fight in the Karaoke place, outside the balcony, Mikoto is shown to be holding a cigarette in his hands along with Izumo while Misaki Yata is taking a nap with Anna by his side. 

Yata has fallen asleep after they arrived back at their hotel and didn't bother drinking a water bottle, and ends up falling sleeping on the couch, not bothering to take his shoes off. 

"So, I have the feeling you punched that man with a scar on his lip because he was saying some nasty thing to Yata?" Izumo looked at Mikoto with confusion. He was the first person to notice that Mikoto talking to that young man and witness him punching him in the face when he tries to grab Yata. 

There was silence between them before Mikoto lets out a sigh. "He was flirting with Yata and I noticed that Yata look uncomfortable and then he said a naughty pickup line. I know I have to get him away from that guy." 

There was some anger but with a hint of jealously in Mikoto's tone when he talked about that guy flirted with Yata and Mikoto try not to let his Aura get out of control. 

Izumo lets out a chuckle, which made Mikoto confused but chooses to ignore it as he went back to smoking. Izumo is one of the few peoples to be aware of Mikoto's feeling for Yata and that he gets jealous when guys would try to flirt with Yata sometimes, and that he always scare them away with his Aura. 

But he never told Yata that Mikoto has feelings for him nor does he tell Saruhiko since Izumo has suspected Saruhiko has feelings for Yata when they joined HOMRA and Izumo has always wondered if Yata knows, but he never does and he saw Fushismi as his friend, only a friend. 

"Ah, Mikoto. You can be a jealous King sometimes when you couldn't help to control your anger and jealously when guys would try to flirt with Yata. But sooner or later, you will tell Yata about your feeling to him before Fushimi does." Izumo mumbled before lighting up another cigarette. 

It got quiet in the motel since the HOMRA's clansmen are taking a nap and that later around the afternoon, they would go outside to visit an amusement park, and later they would go to a festival that is going to happen at the beach around nighttime. 

As everybody is taking a nap, Mikoto is the only one who isn't taking a nap, instead, he is sitting next to Anna who is curled by his side, sleeping and looking very adorable and Yata is sleeping on the other couch with a blanket on top of him. 

The whole room is very quiet and peaceful since the balcony door was open a little bit and some of the fresh breezes are blowing inside the room. Mikoto is watching his clansmen are sleeping before his eyes focused on Yata. 

Yata is shown to be sleeping very peacefully, with his mouth slightly open. Mikoto watched Yata for one minutes before he quietly stands up, gently not waking Anna up, and gently laid her hand on the pillow. 

He quietly walks to Yata's side and crouched down at his level. His red eyes focusing on Yata's face but mostly his lips. His lips look so smooth and small, but also soft at the same time. Mikoto has always think how Yata's lip would feel if he could kiss him. 

Mikoto gently lifts his hand, reached towards Yata's face, and gently caressed Yata's cheeks, and gently lets his thumb run across Misaki's lip, before closing his eyes and leaning towards Yata's face and gently connected their lips together. Mikoto is kissing Yata, in his sleep. 

As he was kissing him, Anna has woken up from her nap, she gently let out a cute yawn, and rubbing her eyes, she noticed that Mikoto isn't by her side. And she turns her head to see Mikoto is...kissing Misaki. 

She lets out a small gasp but there was happiness in her eyes. She always wondering who was going to take Misaki's first kiss, she thought it would be Saruhiko or Mikoto, but she is glad that Mikoto is kissing Misaki. 

'Soft...' Mikoto thought as he pulled away from Yata's lips, he was right. Yata's lips are soft. He watched Yata continues sleeping, unaware that someone kissed him. Mikoto let out a small smile before turning his head to see Anna watching him. He has heard Anna's small gasp when he was kissing Yata but chooses to ignore it. He raised one of his fingers to his lips and said "Ssshhhh...." Before quietly went outside the balcony for a smoke. 

Anna didn't say anything but lets out a small smile. His secret is safe with her and Misaki would found out that Mikoto, their King took his first kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!!! Mikoto is kissing Yata. :) :) :) :) :) :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Misaki meets Sora.

There were the sounds of the children screaming and laughing, sounds of people winning a prize, sounds of music, and the delicious smell of yummy foods, and the cool taste of ice cream and cool drinks. 

"Wow, this place looks so amazing!!!!" Chitose said as he and the other clansman of HOMRA became very amazed by the amusement park, especially the rides and the game. 

"Chitose is right!!!!! Doesn't this amusement park look amazing? Right Mikoto-san?" Yata asks as he turns to his King with excitement in his hazel eyes. 

Mikoto didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement as his eyes got lost in Yata's lip as he remembers kissing him when he was sleeping and he could still feel the softness from Yata's lip. 

Just thinking about it, made Mikoto's cheeks turn light pink but he quickly shake the memory away so Izumo and his clansmen wouldn't ask him why his cheeks turn light pink. Anna was the only person who saw Mikoto kiss Yata and agreed to keep it a secret. 

After hours of looking at the amusement park with amazement in their eyes, HOMRA went to the entrance, buy some tickets and together, they are going to have a fun and amazing day at the amusement park!!!!!!

For the next fun hours, they have spent their tickets on the ride, well some of the rides that Anna isn't tall enough, so she stands by and watches her friends go on some scary roller coaster, some of them almost throw up, riding on bumper cars, going to the carnival game hoping to win some prizes. 

Some of them have won and some of them failed, Izumo failed to win a prize during the game called "Ring Toss" which angers Izumo that he almost uses his powers to burn down the booth and almost the guy who owns it. 

Mikoto was able to get a prize for Anna that she was looking at Balloon Drat and the prize was: A red cat and she named it "Ash,' Yata was able to win at the Drat game and he chooses a yellow skateboard necklace for his prize. 

During the next hours winning some prizes, they decided to get a snack break, Yata went to find some snacks on his own, because he didn't feel like going with Rikio because he knows that the fatso would spend his money on a lot of food and Yata doesn't want that to happen. 

As he was walking in the amusement park, he was unaware that one fella is following him behind and thanks to his sunglasses, nobody would see the lust in his eyes as he was scanning Yata's back, but mostly on his bottom. 

Just when Yata was about to give up looking for some yummy snacks, he smells something delicious, 'mmm, that smell like...popcorn!!!" Yata thought as he sniffs the air and saw a popcorn machine, he could feel his stomach growling and was about to get some popcorn when he hears someone cough his throat. 

He turns around to see a young man in his early twenties, wearing a white jacket, with a pink shirt, white pants, and shiny brown shoes, he has auburn hair with light green eyes, and he seems to be wearing a gold chain necklace. He looked rich and fancy, which made Yata wonder why a rich guy likes him is doing at the amusement park. 

"Um...hello sir, can I...help you?" Yata asked very nervously and confused since the guy is looking at him very creepily, similar to Kiba at the Karaoke place that Mikoto punched and they almost got caught by the police, luckily Scepter 4 wasn't there or it might get even worse. 

The young man lets out a big smile before letting out a small laugh, which made Yata uncomfortable. "No, I don't need any help. I just came here to ask your name." 

"My name?" Yata looks confused why a rich but handsome man wants to know his name. The young man nodded his head and hold his hand out towards Yata, asking him to shake his hand. Yata looked at him for a second before sighing. "My name is Yata. And you?" He said while shaking the guy's hand. 

The young man's smile became bigger as he grasped Yata's hand a little tighter, and Yata is trying to resist using his power to burn the man's hand. "My name is Sora. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my partner." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be part 2 of this.


	20. Chapter Twenty: The couple game

"My name is Sora. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my partner." There was a smile on Sora's face as he was holding Yata's hand. 

'What?!?!??!!' Yata thought and could feel nervousness, fear, and anger in his body. This young man wants him to be his partner!!?! "Partner for what?" He asked nervously and is ready to burn Sora if he wanted him to be a partner for something weird. 

"Yes, I wanted you to be my partner for..." Sora paused for a moment and Yata was about to burn his hand, and hopefully find HOMRA and Mikoto. 

"For the competition. I wanted you to be my partner for the competition!!!!!" Sora said cheerfully as he points towards the stage where he saw two people on the stage, holding hands and talking to each other. 

"Eh...?" Yata looks dumbfound and confused, but also surprised why Sora wants him to be his partner for the competition and they don't know each other. Just only their names. 

"I know that we just met each other, but I seem to found you a nice guy, also cool-looking, not to mention cute with your large beautiful hazel eyes.", Sora said as he blushes deeply after calling Yata cute, and it was true. His large hazel eye makes him look so cute and adorable. 

"Oh...thank you. Nobody has ever called my eyes beautiful before, since I'm the guy.", Yata looks embarrassed but also flatter at the same time. But isn't sure if he wanted to be Sora's partner. 

"What? Then the people must be crazy for not calling your eyes beautiful before. So, would you please be my partner?", Sora asked looking at him with pleading eyes, and was about to hold his hands again, because his hands feel so soft and smooth. 

Yata looked at him for a seconds before agreeing to be Sora's partner. Sora looked so happy that he wanted to kiss him right now, but he is going to take it slow now. 

Sora grabs Yata's hand and went to the sign-in sheet. They both write their name on the paper and walk on stage with the other people. Then an hour later, people start appearing on the stage, and they looked excited which made Yata's confused but understand that they are doing a competition game. 

Then a man wearing a sparkly outfit with a big top hat appeared on the stage with a microphone in his hand, and cheerfully spoke on the microphone, "Welcome everybody!!! To the couple game!!!!" 

The crowds cheered and clapped at the same time, so did people on the stage. Everybody looked happy, everybody but not Yata who looked shocked and surprised. 'What??? This is the couple game!?!?! For couples?!?' Yata can't believe that Sora never told him that this game is for couples. Couples that are dating, holding hands, kissing, and also making out!!! 

'That bastard Sora tricked me into believing that this is a competition game!! And now the audiences think me and him are dating since we're on stage with the other couples. I hope that HOMRA, Scepter 4, or Saruhiko won't come by and see me with his man, or else they might think I have a boyfriend the whole time!!!!!' There were panic and nervousness in Yata's body, and he could feel sweat in his body. Sora, on the other hand, looked happy and pleased. 

"Now, let's do the first question on the two cute couples on the left.", The man said as he shows the crowds, the cute couple on the left which is Misaki Yata and Sora. He walks over to them and looked at him with a proud face. 

"Now, Sora...", The man said as he remembers the list of the couple names they wrote down on the paper, "Tell me about why you loved Yata? Your lover? Could it be...his pretty hair? His cute eyes? His cute little nose? Or his smile?", The man smirked but in a good way. 

"I loved Yata because his large hazel eyes are very beautiful. His lips so smooth and soft at the same time. Not to mention, he looked so cute. Like a cute puppy.", Sora replied with a big smile on his face, and his cheeks are light pink. 

Even though he just meets Yata in the amusement park, he has fallen in love with his cute body, his large hazel eyes, and not to mention his body looked sexy too. He is also telling the truth. He can't wait to have Yata to be his lover after this couple game is over. 

"Aww!!", The crowd said, and some of the girls squeal. Yata looked surprised but also shocked. 'He think that I'm a cute puppy?? A cute puppy?' Yata could feel anger in his body since his friends would call him a 'crow', not a 'puppy'. 

"And what about you, Yata? What do you love about Sora?", The man said as he points his microphone at Yata's face and there was silence on the stage. Everybody looked at Yata and wonder what his answer would be. 

Yata looked stunned for a moment before quickly making up a lie about what he loved about Sora, "I loved Sora because he looks handsome, also kind, and he is also good-looking like a tiger.", Yata gives the crowds a fake smile. 

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Folks.", The man said as the crowds nodding their heads before moving on to the next couple. Yata couldn't believe that the crowds fell for his lies, but Yata doesn't have feelings for Sora nor does he love him. 

After hours of questions, and doing some games. They are on the final game, which Yata is happy about it since he can't wait to leave the stage and not to see Sora anymore. 

"Now, the final couple game is...the pocky game!!!!!" 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The pocky game or a...fight?

"Now the final game is...the pocky game!!!!" 

'WHAT!!!??!?!?!?' Yata shouted in his thought. He could feel anger and fire in his body but also disgusted since he is going to have his first kiss be taken by a guy who acts like they're dating which they're not. 

He took a glare at Sora and sees that he is smiling with a goofy look and that there is a huge blush on his face. Yata gulped and hope that someone from HOMRA or maybe Saruhiko from Scepter 4 would save him from this pocky game. 

The crowds cheered as each of the couples got a pocky from a girl who is wearing a pretty red dress and long heels and can't wait to see them kiss, especially the two guys named Yata and Sora, and some of the girls can't wait to take pictures of them on their phone. 

"And let the pocky game...begin!!!!!!!", The man said in his microphone with excitement in his voice. 

The couples and Sora and Yata are standing with their faces 12 inches (30 cm) from each other. Sora could see that he is getting lost in Yata's beautiful hazel eyes. And Yata is feeling uncomfortable with this. 

Sora places the pocky stick between his teeth and is waiting for Yata to bite the other ends of the pocky stick. Yata hesitated a bit but remember the audience is watching them and he doesn't want to disappoint them, especially the girls. He sighs before biting the other ends of the pocky stick. 

Now both of them are slowly bitting the pocky sticks as the crowds watch them and the other couple. 

Yata could feel sweats in his body as he slowly chews the pocky stick and he could see that Sora is happy that he is going to take his first kiss. 'I can't believe my first kiss is going to be with...this guy...!!!' He gulped in his thought. 

But unknown to Yata, his first kiss was already stolen by Mikoto, when he was sleeping and that he didn't know it yet, but he will. Once Mikoto has the courage to ask him on a date and confessed his feelings. 

'I can't wait to kiss this cute guy. I bet his lips feel so soft and smooth!!!!' Sora couldn't control the excitement in his body and want to kiss him right now. But he is doing slow since they are almost done with the pocky stick and he could almost feel Yata's lip. He closes his eyes as the pocky stick is getting smaller. 

Just before their lips could touch each other, Yata has suddenly pulled away as the smallest piece of pocky stick fell on the floor. Much to Sora's surprised, confusion, and anger. 

Sora opens his eyes to see a slim, lanky, young man with messy black hair and blue eyes framed by rectangular black glasses. And boy, he looked mad and jealous. And his hands are on Yata's shoulder. 

Yata looked shocked but also happy that Saruhiko came by and saves him from having his first kiss be stolen by Sora in the pocky game. 

"Excuse me, idiot. But you shouldn't kiss him because he is already dating me." Saruhiko said through his clenched teeth and is trying to resited the urge to throw his knives at him. 

The crowds, the man with the microphone, and the couples looked shocked that Yata is already taken and that Sora made them believe that they are dating, without telling them the truth that he has a boyfriend. 

Yata looks shocked too but also horrified since the thought of him dating the traitor that betrayed HOMRA makes him sick to the core. But he ends up nodding his head that he and Saruhiko are dating. 

"What?? Since when did Yata have a boyfriend? He never told me.", Sora said with anger in his voice and there was some jealously in his eyes. He clenched his fists and is trying to stay calm. 

"He never told you because you didn't ask him. Now, please excuse us as we leave the stage." Saruhiko said as he puts his arm around Yata's shoulder, bringing him close to his body and they were about to leave the stage when suddenly Saruhiko was turn around and...

PUNCH!!!!!! 

The crowds gasped as Sora punch Saruhiko!!! So did Yata. 

Saruhiko grunted by the sudden punch and his glasses fell off and they fell on the floor, but they didn't break. He growled at Sora before punching him back causing some guys to cheered while the other gasped in horror. 

This made Sora angry that he headbutts Saruhiko's gut very quickly, and they both fell off the stage and almost landed on the crowds but they quickly move as they hit the ground. 

"Ack!!!", Saruhiko grunted in pain as his back landed on the ground and he was headbutt in the gut. Sora also grunted in pain but he quickly stands up to strike a punch at Saruhiko and Saruhiko dodge it. 

Sora growls and with a good idea that came to his head. He ran at Saruhiko and wrapped his arms around Saruhiko's stomach and now they are struggling to walk and the crowds move away so they won't get hurt. 

Yata quickly got off the stage and watch Saruhiko and Sora are somewhat fighting since Saruhiko is punching Sora's back so he could let go of him but Sora tightening his grip on Saruhiko's arms. 

"Saruhiko!!! Stop it!!!! Stop the fight!!!!!!!", Yata shouted but he ignored his words. Without thinking, Yata jumps on Saruhiko's back, wraps his arms around his shoulder, and uses his right arm to cover Saruhiko's eyes. 

This causes Saruhiko to tumbled backward with Sora wrapped around his stomach and Yata on his back. The crowds move away as Saruhiko continues walking backward. 

SMASH!!!!!! CRASH!!!!!!! 

That was the sounds of the popcorn machine being destroyed and smash and there was some popcorn all over the ground, including some glass. Saruhiko, Yata, and Sora have both landed on the popcorn machine and they are mostly covered in popcorn. Some of the popcorn went into their clothes. 

Then Scepter 4 and HOMRA has arrived, they push the peoples away and saw Saruhiko, Yata, and a handsome young but rich man on the popcorn. 

"Yata-san!??! Are you alright?" Rikio asked as he went to Yata's side and helped him stand up. Seri did the same thing for Saruhiko. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got covered in popcorn." Yata said before spitting out some popcorn that was in his mouth and removed some popcorn from his shirts. And he has the feeling that he got some popcorn in his pants and underwear. 

Mikoto looked at Yata and saw some popcorn on his hair. He walks to Yata's side and removed the popcorn from Yata's hair. Yata looked at his King and give a small smile which causes Mikoto to look away so nobody would see him blushing, all but not Anna. 

"Geez, thanks a lot, black-haired guy!!! You ruin my expensive clothes!!!!! And my chance to kiss your boyfriend!!!! Yata!!!!", Sora shouted at Saruhiko while pointing at Yata who looked disgusted that he was called monkey's boyfriend, again. 

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!!!!" Sora shouted one last time before leaving the scene while trying to remove the popcorns in his clothes. 

HOMRA and Scepter 4 watch Sora walks into the distance and they know they might see him again someday or tomorrow. 

"Let's go, Yata. We need to get ready for the festival." Mikoto said as he placed his hand on Yata's back and together they have left the broken popcorn machine as Scepter 3 is paying the damage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, I'm not going to write any more handsome guy that wanted to date Misaki because I really wanted to write the ending of Misaki with Mikoto and the other ending of Yata with Saruhiko. Hope you guys understand.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Question

Earlier~

After HOMRA went to a snack bar or somewhere to buy some snacks, Anna realized that Misaki isn't back yet which made her worry, and Mikoto decided they should go search for him. 

Anna got worried that something bad happens to Misaki, but Izumo told her that Yata is strong enough to take care of the situation by himself sometimes, which made Anna feel better a little bit, but still worried. 

And then, HOMRA bumps into Scepter 4 who is searching for one of their clansmen, Saruhiko Fushimi who told them that Saruhiko went to the bathroom and never came back. As they were talking, they hear some loud cheer from a group of crowds and then...

SMASH!!!!!! CRASH!!!!! 

The sounds of glass shatter and break on the ground, Scepter 4 and HOMRA quickly ran to the groups of people, to see what happened. They push some of the people away and saw Saruhiko, Yata, and a handsome young but rich man on popcorns next to the broken popcorns machine. 

"Yata-san!?!?! Are you alright??" Rikio asked as he went to Yata's side and helped him stand up. Seri did the same thing for Saruhiko. Both HOMRA and Scepter 4 are surprised and shocked that their clansmen accidentally broke a popcorn machine. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got covered in popcorns." Yata said before spitting out some popcorn that was in his mouth and removed some popcorns from his shirts, which some of the clansmen try not to laugh at. 

Izumo shakes his head in disbelief while Mikoto noticed that there was some popcorn in Yata's hair, and quickly removed them, which made Yata give him a small smile and he quickly looked away, hoping that nobody would see his cheeks turning red, but Anna saw it and she smiles. 

"Geez, thank a lot, black-haired boy!!! You ruin my expensive clothes!!!! And my chance to kiss your boyfriend, Yata!!!!" The man who is covered with a lot of popcorns shouted at Saruhiko while pointing at Yata who looked disgusted. And HOMRA and Scepter 4 have the feeling that man was spoiled from a young age. 

"You'll be hearing my lawyer!!!!" The man shouted one last time before leaving the scene while trying to remove the popcorns from his clothes. 

"Let's go, Yata. We need to get ready for the festival." Mikoto said as he places his hand on Yata's back and all of them left the scene as Scepter 4 stay and is paying the damage of the broken popcorn machine. 

'That guy called Saruhiko 'Yata boyfriend' Why did Yata look disgusted when the man called Saruhiko his boyfriend and why was he trying to kiss him? I will ask Yata when we get back to the hotel.' Mikoto looked at Yata who is trying to remove some more popcorns from his clothes and could feel a pang of jealously in his heart. 

Now~ 

"Hey, Yata. Why did the guy called Fushimi your boyfriend?" Izumo asked as he is sweeping the floor which has some popcorn due to Yata's trying to remove the popcorns from his clothes. 

"The reason that guy called Saruhiko my 'boyfriend' because Saruhiko was pretending to be my boyfriend on stage when that guy tries to kiss me at the pocky game." Yata grumbled in anger as he removes the popcorns from his shoes. 

"What!?!??!!?" Everybody shouted in the room, except Mikoto and Anna, with disbelief but also a shocked face. Mikoto could feel anger in his body which he is trying his best not to let his Aura get out of control. 

"Yeah, that guy named Sora lie to me that we are doing a competition game which turns out to be a couples game and he lied to the audience that we're dating which we're not. Luckily, Saruhiko came by and pretend to be my boyfriend so Sora won't' steal my first kiss." There were anger and disgust as Yata imaged his first kiss getting stolen by Sora. 

"Well, thank god he didn't, or else his face will get burn if you use your Aura on him." Izumo said as he patted Yata's shoulder, also disgusted that a guy named Sora tries to kiss Yata. 

"True. Now, excuse me. I'm going to take a shower because right now my skin feels salted now." Yata said as he opens the door to the to the bathroom with freshly new clothes in his arms and an hours later, they could hear running water in the bathroom. 

Later, the clansmen and Izumo decided to go to a store to buy some outfits for the festival tonight, and Anna went with them, leaving Mikoto alone in the hotel room with Yata since he wants to keep him company. 

He has fallen asleep at the moment that everybody left the hotel and is sleeping on the couch. Yata has finished taking his shower and is wearing a large white shirt which seems to be too big for him since it keeps showing his shoulder blade, black shorts that reach to his knees, and white sock. 

He is glad that he took a shower since his skin doesn't feel salted anymore. He noticed that everybody is gone, everybody except Mikoto, who is sleeping on the couch like he always does when he takes a nap. 

Yata chuckled at his King and walks over to the couch, where he gently crouched down and saw Mikoto's peaceful sleep. He has never seen his King's face this close and for some reason, he could feel his heart starts beating. 

Then Mikoto opens his eyes and saw Yata staring at him. "Ack!!!" Yata shouted as he tumbled backward with his towel. He got frightened when Mikoto opens his eyes which scares him a little bit. 

"Oi, Yata. Did I scare you?", Mikoto said with amusement and chuckled at Yata's embarrassed face. Yata turns away, feeling embarrassed with a hint of anger. Thank god, nobody was here, or else the clansmen would laugh at him and he would up beating them to death. 

Mikoto stares at Yata and saw the water dripping from Yata's chestnut hair, and that his hair looked soft and smooth right now, almost like...his _lips._

"Hey Yata. I wanted to ask you a question." Mikoto said as he pats the couch seat, asking Yata to sit next to him. Yata looked confused but did what he was told and sit next to Mikoto, and for some reason, he is feeling nervous. 

"What is it, Mikoto-san?" Yata asked as he tilted his head at Mikoto, not noticing his shirt show his skin again, and Mikoto could see Yata's shoulder blade along with the HOMRA insignia on his left collarbone, making his heart beats faster and his lips feel wet. 

"I wanted to ask you about...who would you like to have your first kiss by someone you know. A girl or a...guy?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be part 2 for this along with the festival chapter. Make sure to leave a comment on this chapter.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: The Answer.

"I wanted to ask you about...who would you like to have your first kiss with someone you know. A girl or a...guy?" 

There was silence when Mikoto said those words, and to his surprised and relief, Yata didn't freak out or said 'eh' in the room. Expect Yata looked surprised, fluster, and a bit confused and could see his cheeks turning light pink. 

"I...uh...I don't know if I want to get my first kiss from someone I know. I would like to get my first kiss from a girl. But with a guy...I don't know... it seems kinda weird since we are the same gender..." Yata spoke nervously as he is too embarrassed to look at his King. 

Mikoto sigh in disappointment as Yata doesn't want his first kiss by a guy, but rather a girl since he always sees Yata blushing and stutter around the female, but won't look at them, and Mikoto finds it cute when Yata blush. 

"But...I wouldn't mind if I do get my first kiss by a guy unless he is kind, gentle, and sweet to me...I wouldn't mind..." Yata looked at his King and this time, his cheeks turn dark red after saying that he would also get his first kiss by a guy too. 

Mikoto looked at him with a surprised but also happy expression. He leaned a little bit closer to Yata and placed one of his hands on Yata's left cheek and gently removed the water on his cheek. He could hear his heart beating very fast and he is pretty sure that Yata has heard it too. 

"Mikoto-san?" Yata looked at his King with confusion but his face immediately turns bright red as his King's face got closer to his face and could feel his heart starts beating fast along with sweats in his palm and his whole body. 

Mikoto didn't say anything as his eyes are filled with passion and love, he desperately wants Yata to be his lover, and maybe kissing him...would be his chance to tell him how he feels to him...before it's too late. 

"Yata..." There was a soft but also gentle in his deep voice as he placed his other hand on Yata's large shirt, and bring him closer, this time, closer to his body. Their legs are touching each other which made Mikoto could feel Yata's leg, and their lips are almost touching each other. 

Mikoto then gently lifts Yata's chin so Yata would look at him and could see Mikoto's red eyes filled with the fire of love. Both of their hearts are beating very fast, Mikoto leaned forward as he brought Yata's body closer each time, their lips are going to touch, little by little. 

Just a few more centimeters, Mikoto's lips are going to touch Yata's lips again, and that he is going to tell Yata that he stole his first kiss during his nap. Yata's body can't move as he is stunned at what Mikoto is going to do. Mikoto was about to close his eyes and...

"We're back!!!!!" 

The sounds of the doors swing open and HOMRA, Izumo, and Anna coming inside the room after their trips back from the store. 

With quick thinking and movement, Yata was able to get away from Mikoto, the couch, and quickly stand up and fix his clothes since his shirt was a little wrinkled from being too close to Mikoto's body. And Mikoto quickly lay on the couch, pretend that he was asleep the whole time. 

"Oh, Yata. You finished your bath already. And it seemed that Mikoto is still sleeping." Izumo shakes his head at their King still sleeping on the couch, before looking at Yata and saw that his shirt is way too big and that the shirt looked a little bit wrinkled. 

"Um, Yata. Maybe next time wear a shirt that is your size since the shirt you're wearing seems a bit big. So please change the uniform that we got for you." Izumo said as he looked suspicious and confused why Yata is wearing a shirt that is too big for him and why it's wrinkled. 

Yata nodded, took the bag from Izumo's hand, and went into his room before anybody noticed there was a light pink blush on his cheeks. 

As Yata was in his room, he could hear that his heart is still pounding and his cheeks turning bright red as he remembers what happened between him and Mikoto before the other came back from the store. 

"Was...Mikoto-san planning to kiss me? After I told him that I wouldn't mind if a guy that is very kind, gentle, and sweet would kiss me?" Yata whispers to himself since he is glad that nobody is in the room with him. 

He could feel the warmth of Mikoto's hand when he was touching his cheek, his chin, and his back of the shirt and Mikoto slowly close his eyes just when their lips were about to touch each other. 

Yata shakes that memory away. "No way, Mikoto-san wouldn't kiss me. He is the king and I'm the vanguard. So there's no way..." Yata raised his hand to touch the lip, before changing his clothes to go to the festival with HOMRA. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Festival

There are many lights, foods, beautiful colors, prizes, games, and many beautiful or pretty women are wearing kimono that some of the men can't stop staring at them which make their boyfriends pretty jealous. 

"Wow!!!!!! This place looks pretty crowded!!!!!!" Kamamoto said as he looked at the place, but mostly the food, which the clansmen are hoping that Kamamoto would get fat again so he won't attract the ladies again. 

"Kamamoto is right. Anna, why don't we go find some fish that has the color red for you to take home." Izumo said as he is holding Anna's hand and she looked so cute in her kimono. 

She is wearing a white Yukata that has a red circle on it, her pretty hair is tied up in a ponytail and she has a red flower tucked between her ear. The yukata with the red circle matches her perfectly and she looks like a princess. 

Anna loved her yukata very much and called it very 'beautiful' when she saw it at the store while she went shopping with Izumo and the others to buy some yukata for the summer festival, while Misaki and Mikoto stayed at the hotel. 

Izumo saw Anna looking at the yukata in the window shop, and immediately buys it for her, and he knows that the clansmen, Mikoto and Yata would love to see Anna in her yukata and he was right. 

Mikoto watches his clansmen go have fun at the festival and he seems to be bored at the festival and he wishes he stays at the hotel, continues sleeping. But he can't let Anna down since Anna wants to come to the festival with Mikoto and he couldn't say no to her, especially since Yata will be going and he needs to protect him from other guys that would be flirting with him. 

Mikoto is wearing a light-red Yukata with a black stripe pattern that made his muscular looked nice and you also can see his chest through the Yukata which would make the girls go crazy for him and probably asks him on a date. 

Anna picked that Yukata from the store for him, since the color of the Yukata is red and she believes that Mikoto wearing it would make Mikoto's red more pretty. 

She noticed that Mikoto is not paying attention to the festival, but rather to someone else who is more important than the festival and she knows who Mikoto is looking at; Misaki. 

"Hey, Mikoto-san, this festival is going to be a good year!!!" Said Yata cheerfully as the lanterns shining at him, making him look very pretty with his Yukata. 

Misaki seems to be wearing a very pretty Yukata that makes Misaki Yata the most beautiful boy that anybody could ever see. The color of the Yukata is light red/blue with dark green flowers on it, along with a matching flower on his hair. 

Mikoto didn't say anything as he stares at Yata's Yukata and could feel his heart starts beating. He always has seen Yata in different outfits, but this time, he looked different and also beautiful with his Yukata. 

While Anna, Izumo, and the clansmen were at the store, she was having trouble picking a Yukata for Miskai that would make him very pretty that for sure, Mikoto would confess his feeling for him at the festival. 

She was about to give up when she spotted a very pretty Yukata that cost $9.99 along with the green flower and it's was the last one. She knows that Yukata would make Misaki looked very pretty at the festival and she uses her cuties charm on Izumo so he would buy that Yukata for Misaki. 

And of course, Izumo couldn't say no to Anna's cute face. He uses his last money to spend on that Yukata. And Izumo looked confused about why Anna picked that Yukata for Misaki until he realized why she wants it. 

Izumo caught Mikoto staring at Yata and let out a smirk along with a chuckle, but didn't say anything since he doesn't want to ruin the moment between Mikoto staring at Yata. 

What could go wrong at the festival? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukata is an unlined cotton summer kimono, worn in a casual setting such as summer festivals. And sometimes people wear them during the hot summer months in Japan.


End file.
